Twin bro n two older bros? Lifes a friggin party!
by Supernatural fangirl
Summary: Nichole and her twin brother Shaun are in this life. What happens when Nichole finds out she and Shaun are John Winchesters kids?
1. The start of a new life

I saw my brother putting a gun in the back of his pants and asked. "Shaun? Where ya going?"

He looked at me giving me a small smile. "Whitney. She's going out with me. Oh Yeah!"

"Dude she has a guys name how could you date her?" I asked.

He glared at me. "Nikki. That isn't nice."

I crossed my arms. "Fine, I'm sorry Shaun."

He smiled and walked towards me and placed a gentle kiss on the side of my head. "I'll see you later. Remember be in bed by 10."

I giggled. "Yeah right Shaun, like I ever listen to your dumbass."

He smiled. "Whatever bitch."

He walked out the door and I locked it behind him. I quickly went to my mother's room, or what was her room before she died. Now it was filled with dust and papers. Shaun and I had been using it to find hunts and be better at fighting. I looked at the lamp that was on and walked over to it, I saw a small peice of paper under the lamp and pulled it out. On the paper it had the initals J.W. I didn't understand. I looked at the number and dialed it slowly, it rang once, twice and the third time someone answered. "Hello?"

"Hi is this J.W.?" I asked.

"You mean John Winchester?" The man asked.

I frowned. "Uh, I guess. Listen lets cut to the chase. Did you know Lisa Camilia?"

There was suddenly a long pause. "Wait. You know Lisa?"

I replied. "Yeah, actually I'm her daughter."

There was another long pause and then. "D-daughter?"

I smiled slightly. "Yes sir. I really want to know how you know her."

He sighed deeply. "I'm John Winchester and I dated Lisa for exactly 15 years ago."

"Wait I'm 15." I told him.

There was another long pause. "This isn't good."

"Why?" I asked.

"I think your my daughter." He told me uneasily.

I smiled brightly. "Really? I've never met my real father."

He replied. "Well this is awkward."

"Can you come here?" I asked.

He asked. "Your in the same place right?"

I replied. "1500 whitehall boulevard."

He answered. "Uh, I'll be there in an hour."

I waited cautiously on the couch with my gun in my back pocket, who knows this guy could be a phony for all I know and thats just what I need. I waited and waited for what seemed like forever but soon enough there was a faint knock on the door. I got up slowly creeping toward the door and opened it. There stood a man with brown hair and brown eyes. He had a weak smile on his face and he seemed very nervous. I smiled. "Hi you must be John."

He nodded. "I never did get your name."

I replied. "I'm Nichole Camilia."

He smiled somewhat. "Nice to meet you. You look so much like your mother."

I smiled. "Thank you." I looked around. "Oh come in."

He came in and sat on the couch. "So Nikki, how's it been going?"

"You mean since mom died?" I asked.

He replied. "Yeah."

"It's been okay. I've been trying to get over it." I said.

He nodded. "Yeah it was hard for me to get over my wife."

I frowned. "Yeah so what do you do for a living?"

He smiled. "I'm a mechanic."

My gun was starting to hurt my butt so I took it out of my pocket and laid it next to me. "Sorry, I'm very cautious."

He looked at me. "Your a hunter?"

I replied. "Yeah. Why?"

He laughed. "Well I guess I should stop stretching the truth."

I frowned. "Beg your pardon?"

He smiled. "I'm a hunter too."

Suddenly the door opened and Shaun came in. "Nik-" He cut himself off once he saw John and picked up his gun. "Dude get the hell away from her!" He yelled.

I stood up and walked over to Shaun. "Shaun-" I got cut off by him pulling me behind him and guarding me.

"Who the fuck are you? Why are you here?" Shaun yelled at John.

John stood up. "Lets just talk."

Shaun asked. "Did he touch you?"

I sighed. "Shaun...would you listen?"

He kept the gun pointed at John. "Explain. You got 5 seconds before I pull the trigger on your sorry ass."

"I'm Nichole's father." John stated simply.

Shaun's eyes widened and he dropped the gun. "Excuse you?"

I came out from behind Shaun. "John this is Shaun, my brother. Shaun this is John, our father."

Shaun looked at me as if I was going crazy. "Uh, I don't know what to say."

John frowned. "I know its hard to understand."

Shaun pulled me aside. "Excuse us please."

John nodded. "Take all the time you need."

Shaun pulled me to the kitchen. "What is it?" I asked.

Shaun frowned. "Nichole Elizebeth Amber Camilia! Do you have any idea how pissed I am at you. I mean come on. Letting a stranger into our house? Thinking he's our father. Nikki, mom told us our dad died."

Suddenly John showed up. "She told you that. She was mad at me. She didn't want you to know me, or have my life."

I frowned. "We got sucked into it anyway."

Shaun sighed. "So what do we do now?"

He looked at Shaun. "You look so much like my son Dean, both of you."

Shaun smiled. "Nice to know sir. But what are we going to do now? We've been living alone for the past year."

"I'd rather you live with my two son's Sam and Dean." John said.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded. "It's up to you two."

"With all do respect. I don't trust you." Shaun told him.

I slapped him on the back off the head. "Shaun!"

He frowned. "What! I don't Nikki. I'm trying to protect you."

"It's okay." John said. "I wouldn't trust a stranger either. But I'm serious. I think I'm your real father."

Shaun sighed. "I don't like it, but I guess we have no choice. My sister here seems to trust you enough for the both of us."

John smiled. "Okay go get packed and say goodbye to this house."

Shaun and I nodded going upstairs. "Shaun?" I asked.

He looked up. "What is it Nikki?"

I frowned. "Are you mad at me?"

He shook his head. "Not really no."

"Then why do you seem like it?" I asked.

He looked at me running a hang through his dark auburn hair. "I don't know sweetie. It's a lot to take in ya know?"

I nodded. "Shaun I understand completely."

He smiled. "I'm not mad at you though."

"I didn't mean to scare you." I told him.

He laughed. "HA! Me? Scared. Yeah right."

I giggled. "Yeah whatever you say Shaun."

"Yep it is bitch." He told me.

"Whatever ass." I smiled.

Later we were in the truck with John driving us to meet our older brothers. My head was on Shaun's shoulder. I sighed. He looked at me. "What's wrong?"

I frowned. "I'm tired."

He raised his eyebrow. "Then sleep."

I gave him worried eyes. "Shaun."

He wrapped his arm around me. "Go to sleep. I swear to you I'll still be here in the morning."

I smiled and layed my head on his chest and quickly fell asleep. John looked at Shaun and asked. "Does that calm her?"

He replied. "Yeah. Mom used to tell us she'd always be there in the morning but one morning she never came home and then we found out she died. So I have to swear I'll be around in the morning to get her to sleep and calm her fears."

John nodded. "Oh, that's good. Your fantastic with her."

"Someone has to protect her." Shaun told him.

The next morning I woke up alone in the truck at a gas station. "Shaun?!" I called out worriedly.

He must of heard because next thing I knew he was right next to the window. "What's up?"

I frowned. "I thought you left me."

He kissed my head. "Would I do that?"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

He punched me playfully. "Hey you know that's not true."

I giggled. "I know."

He smiled. "I'm going to get breakfast. You want anything?"

I thought for a second. "Yeah a frozen cuppachino."

He nodded. "Alright. I'll be right back."

I smiled. "Okay."

He walked away and I sat back as John got in the truck. "Morning."

I smiled. "Morning."

He asked. "How'd you sleep?"

I yawned. "Good."

He chuckled. "That's good."

We waited for Shaun and when he came out his pants were falling down. "Dude. Pull up your pants."

He frowned. "Shut up bedhead."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever ass."

"Bitch." He smirked.

We got to the hotel and John took us up to the door. "Let me explain." He told us.

He knocked on the door and a young man maybe in his late 20s came to the door. "Dad?" He asked.

"Dean. Hi." John said.

"Come in." Dean told him.

He stepped aside letting John in and us, then quickly closed the door. "Dad?" Another young man early 20s asked.

"Hiya Sammy." John smiled.

They both looked speechless. Then Dean asked. "Who're the pip squeaks."

Shaun frowned. "Who you calling pip squeak? I could take you."

"Well he's got a nice vocabulary." Dean rolled his eyes.

Sam stood up. "Yeah dad who are they?"

John frowned. "Dean, Sam this is Shaun and Nichole. Your little sister and brother."

Ooooo What's going to happen? How will Sam and Dean take it? Comment. More will be up on saturday.


	2. New brothers? Ouch!

There we were in the ugly motel room. It was only ugly cause the colors were horrible, I mean tan with pink? Ew. Anyway I was looking around at the colors, Shaun seemed far away. I knew though that he was just waiting for someone to talk. John was waiting for Dean's answer silently hoping he'd be nice...I think. Sam looked totally lost as he pondered over the whole situation. I was just calmy waiting for people to speak, like Shaun. The beds in the room were really pretty. Dean's facial expression, however, wasn't pretty at all. "What?!" He screamed.

I jumped and Shaun grabbed a hold of me. Sam spoke up. "Dad you were with another chick? Even after mom?"

John looked down. "It's what your mom would have wanted."

"No dad. Mom would want me and Sam to have a father! Not for you to be with some slut!" Dean yelled.

I spoke up. "Hey you stupid mofo. That's my mother your talking about!"

Shaun looked at me. "Let me handle this." He looked at Dean. "Hey that ain't cool. Leave her out of this fucking argument."

Sam and Dean looked at us shocked. "Dean...please just listen."

Dean crossed his arms as did Sam. "Alright." He said.

"I got lonely when your mom died. So I went on a hunt, went out with Lisa for a night and we ended up well yeah and I left." John explained.

"So you just left my mom to cope like that, with two children?" I asked.

John sighed. "Nikki it wasn't like that."

"It sure as hell sounds like it." I yelled at him.

"Nichole. You don't understand." He told me.

"I fucking understand, I understand coming with you. God even calling you was a mistake. Your a heartless son of a bitch...Shaun I want to go home." I said.

Shaun looked at me. "Yeah alright."

"So your this Lisa girl must have been a slut if you left her." Dean muttered.

Shaun was fed up. He walked over and punched Dean in the face. "Fuck you. Don't fucking talk about her like that. She was the best mom ever."

I looked down. "Are all of you souless?"

Sam sighed. "No. Nichole is it?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Listen this is just shocking and your mom's not a slut." Sam said calmly.

"Whatever." I said. I turned my attention to John. "I can't believe you won't stick up for my mom. She can't be here to fight for herself. You shouldn't have been with her. You shouldn't have even made the mistake to have me and Shaun." I said as tears filled my eyes.

Everyone looked at me. "Nichole..." John tried.

I cut him off. "I'm leaving." I opened the door and walked out leaving the hotel behind me. I wiped the stray tears that fell from my eyes.

Shaun ran up behind me. "Nick?"

I looked at him. "What?"

He brought me into his arms. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." I mumbled into his chest.

He smoothed down my hair and kissed my head. "Don't take what they say to heart. We know what's true. Don't care about what those dicks say."

I nodded slightly. "Shaun?"

He looked down at me. "What is it?"

I frowned. "Why did mom ever get with him?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea. I wish she hadn't, but if she didn't we may not be here."

I sighed. "I hate them."

"Me too Nikki. Me too." He smiled.

I smiled slightly. "How do we get home?"

He looked around. "That's the hard part."

Suddenly the hotel door opened. "Nichole! Shaun!" John called.

We looked at him. "What?" Shaun yelled back.

John ran toward us. "Will you come back so we can talk it out?" He asked.

Shaun looked at me and I shook my head."Sorry dude, what Nikki says goes."

"Nikki please." John pleaded.

I sighed. "Alright. They have to apologize. Actually all of you do."

Shaun nodded. "Yeah."

John took us back to the room where Dean and Sam sat on their beds. "I got them here. You two apologize." John said sternly.

"You to John." I said.

He smiled. "Nichole, Shaun. I'm sorry I didn't back your mom up. Your right Nichole. She wasn't a slut and I'm sorry I didn't help her with you guys. But I hope we can make this work."

Shaun and I looked at Dean. "What?" He asked.

"Well?" I asked.

He coughed. "Oh yeah. I'm sorry I called your mom a slut. I don't know her so I shouldn't have said that."

Sam just apologized without us even looking at him. "I'm sorry you guys. We didn't mean to be rude. It's just shocking...you know?"

Shaun frowned. "Our mom died. Just so you know. I don't know if dad told you."

Dean and Sam looked down. "Were really sorry." They both replied.

"Do forgive us?" John asked.

Shaun and I looked at eachother and smiled. "Alright...we guess." We said in unison.

Dean smiled awkwardly. "So dad why'd you show up all of a sudden?"

"I need these two to stay with you two." John told him.

Dean looked at Sam. "What do you say to that Sammy?"

"It's Sam. I think that'd be cool." Sam replied.

I gave a half smile at Shaun. He did the same back, then Dean replied. "Uhm, Okay dad. I think that'd be okay."

"Yes!" We yelled in unison.

Everyone looked at us. "What? When you live on your own for a long time..."

"You like being able to live with others who accept and do what you do." I finished Shaun's sentence.

Dean frowned. "Are you twins?"

Shaun and I looked at eachother then at Dean and we both spoke. "Duh!"

John smiled. "So guys I'll be back soon. I got this new hunt."

Dean looked at him. "Don't you want to stay?"

"No. This one is dangerous and I have to go." John spoke.

"Like always." Sam muttered.

"Exuse me Sam?" John asked.

"You always leave dad, theres no difference." Sam stated.

I knew a fight was going to break out and stood behind Shaun. "Sam I have people to save..." He trailed off.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Us too dad!" Sam yelled.

John shook his head. "Sam calm down."

I just stayed out of sight. "No dad. You need to think of your family!" Sam yelled once more.

Dean finally stepped in. "Hey knock it off! Dad go if your going. We'll be fine."

"Bye boys." John sighed leaving the room.

"Why are you behind me?" Shaun asked.

"You know I don't like when people fight." I told him.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Shaun said.

"It's fine." I came out from behind him and Sam and Dean starred at us for a couple minutes.

The silence was so irratating. Dean finally spoke. "Well lets get some food."

We all looked at him and he shrugged. "He's always like that." Sam told us before we even asked.

We nodded. "Okay." Shaun said. "So where we getting food?" Shaun asked.

Dean shrugged again. "Diner?"

I coughed slightly. "Sounds good."

"You getting a cold?" Shaun asked.

I shook my head. "No I'm fine."

Sam frowned. "You sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah, will you stop starring at me. That's so uncomfortable."

They looked away and we went to the diner. We silently all sat taking everything that just happened in and trying to accept it, none of us were excepting it. I wished people would just accept you...but hey, sometimes things happen and people have to get used to it. Most people don't welcome you with open arms. I'm sure if John would've told Sam and Dean earlier, this thing could have been avoided. A waitress came over and smiled. "Hey can I get you drinks?"

Dean smiled. "Sure. I'll have a coffee."

Sam spoke. "Coffee."

She looked at me and Shaun. We spoke at the same time. "Sprite."

We both laughed as she walked away and Dean spoke. "That's getting so creepy."

We smiled again. "It usually does..."

"Freak people out." I finished Shaun's sentence.

Sam smiled. "Don't take it personally...Dean's just well Dean."

I nodded. "Shaun's that way sometimes."

"Hey." Shaun said.

I rolled my eyes. "You are. Anyway what kind of hunt are you guys doing right now?" I asked.

"The wonderful world of vampires." Sam replied.

"Fantastic." Shaun said sarcastically.

I looked out the window we were near. "Yeah. Vamps are cool."

Dean asked. "You think vampires are cool?"

"Yeah, why not?" I asked, still focused on the stuff outside.

"They're evil son's of bitches and you think they're cool?" He asked.

Shaun spoke for me. "Don't mind her man. She's weird sometimes."

Sam frowned. "Hey Nikki? What's so interesting that's outside?" He asked.

I looked at him. "Nothing. I was just looking."

"For what?" Sam asked.

"For nothing. I do that sometimes. Ask Shaun." I told him.

"Ask Shaun what?" Shaun asked.

"She looks for nothing?" Sam asked him as the waitress brought our drinks and set them down.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked.

Dean nodded. "Yeah I'll have a cheeseburger and fries."

Shaun spoke. "I'll have the same."

Sam ordered. "I'll have a chicken wrap."

I was looking out the window again. Shaun tapped me. "Oh I'll have what the same as Shaun just on my burger can it be plain?"

She nodded. "Sure, that'll be out in a few."

"Okay Nikki that's not your normal starring at nothing. What are you starring at?" Shaun asked.

"So she does stare at nothing?" Sam asked.

Shaun nodded. "Yeah, odd but true...so Nikki?"

I shrugged. "I was starring at the highway."

Shaun rolled his eyes. "Weirdo."

We got our food and started eating, when we were all done Dean smiled at the waitress. She smiled back and I knew where that could lead. "Dean. Your searching for vampires?"

He looked at me. "Yeah why?"

"Theres some near that alley." I told him.

Shaun, Sam, and Dean all looked out the window. "How long have they been there?" Sam asked.

"All of them just showed up. I'm pretty sure they're vampires." I told them.

"Lets go." Dean said.

He paid and we went to the hotel, we got our weapons. I put my knife in my where no would see it next to my side. While Dean, Sam and Shaun hid it in there pants. Boys, what can you do? "We ready?" I asked.

"Yeah. Split up." Sam said.

When we got out, we all went our seperate ways. I quickly went where I knew a lot were hanging out at. I went to that alley and smiled. "Hey? Can I ask you somethings?"

The leader smiled. "Sure." He licked his lips.

I smiled. "Cool. So I hear there's been some deaths. Anything you can tell me about them?"

"Yeah a lot of young girls are being killed. Your about to be the next." The fangs came after me and soon had me pinned up against the wall. I was out-numbered. How stupid am I? Shaun? Dean? Sam? Someone help!

So what do you guys think?? Comments?? More will be up saturday!


	3. Vampire's Suck! So Do Enraged Brothers!

I was alone. Shaun, Dean, Sam they were all too far away. Even if I screamed it was no use. I looked at the vampire as he flashed me an evil smile. I looked away, come on I'm a hunter I have to be able to get out of this situation right? I looked around me and thought for a second, I only had a second to think as his cold breath hit my neck. "Hey!" I yelled.

The vampire pulled away to look at me. "What?"

"That girl, she saw you. She's going to get help!" I told him.

He dropped me. "Where?"

I smirked. "Wow you're dumber than you look."

I pulled out my knife that was covered in dead man's blood and put it through his chest. I put another knife in front of his neck and sliced his head off. The other vampires were filled with shock. I smiled as one tried to tackle me. I quickly got the upper hand and sliced his head off. I went through the group one by one. I had blood all over my hands and shirt. I wiped my hands on my clothes and started walking away. I picked up my phone and dialed Shaun's number. It rang a couple times before he picked up. "What's up Nikki?"

I frowned. "Meet me at the corner." After that I hung up and stood by a pole at the corner. I was exhausted.

Shaun came down the street and when he saw me he started running. He stood in front of me. "Holy shit! Are you bleeding?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No. I'm fine."

He frowned. "Why are you covered in blood then?" He asked as he looked for any injuries.

"There was a group of vampires. I got them all. It was kind of hard, but I was surrounded. That's why I'm covered in blood." I explained.

He stepped back. "What?!" He screamed.

"Shaun. What was I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Uh, I don't know Nikki, let me think about that." He said sarcastically. "Uh, call somebody!" He yelled.

"No one was around dumb ass." I told him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Dean and Sam were walking towards us. Yes! Double the yelling. I thought and rolled my eyes. This is so stupid. Dean came up and frowned. "You bleeding?" He asked.

Shaun answered for me. "No she took out a group of vampires by herself. She could've been killed."

Sam looked at me. "Nikki. That was dangerous."

I put my hand up. "Guys I'm fucking exhausted. Can you all stop? I mean you should be happy for me. I mean a group of vampires! Come on that's amazing, especially for a girl." I rejoiced.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Lets get back to the hotel."

I sighed deeply as we arrived at the hotel, no one was talking they were all mad. What was I supposed to do? I could've screamed and yelled which would have probably ended with them knocking me out and I would be turned into a vampire, or fight my way out. I guess it'd be better if I was a vampire. Oh my God, I hate boys so fucking much, especially my brothers.

"Hey where heading out." Sam told me as he knocked on the bathroom door.

I was starring into the mirror. "Yeah okay. I'll be out in a minute." I heard him walk away and sighed as I saw myself in the mirror. I put my gun in the back of my pants. I pulled my jacket over me and made sure it covered the gun in the back. I opened the bathroom door and grabbed my bag. Shaun was starring at me. "Oh I'm sorry Shaun, did you think my duffle was too heavy for me? I could have you carry it so I don't get hurt or possibly killed."

He crossed his arms. "You're a real smartass you know that?"

"I try." I said as a smirk spread over my lips.

He came up to me. "Your being a dumb bitch right now."

"At least I don't over-react when things happen." I told him.

He frowned. "You know what Nikki?"

I shrugged. "Uh, I don't know. You changed your gender? You're finally a real man?"

"Cute." He replied sarcastically.

"I know I am thanks for noticing." I said.

I walked past him and to the car with my duffle over my back and threw it in the trunk. "You love to bug him don't you?" Sam asked.

"Hey he started it." I stated.

We all got in the car and Dean began driving. I looked out the window. I just starred for hours on end. Why is my life so screwed up? It makes no sense. Life's unfair and I'm just a kid. "Is anyone hungry?" Dean asked.

Shaun replied. "I am."

I didn't reply. I was completely ignoring them. I hate how they were treating me. "I am." Sam spoke.

Dean asked. "What about you Nikki?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

Dean stopped at a diner and everyone got out. "Nikki you coming?" Shaun asked.

I looked at him. "No. You go without me."

Sam came over to my side. "You guys go. We'll be in, in a few."

Dean and Shaun walked away. "What do you want Sam?" I asked.

He frowned. "Nikki, why won't you come with us?"

"Your mad at me remember?" I asked.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm over it. You have to understand Nikki, Shaun and Dean are so much alike. When they're scared or worried or something like that, instead of showing it they hide it with anger. Anger, however, doesn't solve anything."

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess I ain't solving anything either."

"See?" Sam asked. "Come on let's go get some food."

I walked in with Sam and Dean and Shaun were talking. They stopped when we got to the table. Sam sat next to Dean, I sat next to Shaun. We ordered our meal and when while we were eating Dean spoke. "So I was thinking we stop at the hotel a couple miles up."

"Sounds good." Sam said.

When we got our food all we heard was utensils hitting the plates and it was getting really annoying. I had to endure it though. When we got back in the car I scooted toward Shaun. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Are you mad at me?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

I sighed and scooted back to my window looking down. When we got to the hotel, we all went in, I tossed my bag next to the bed I was sleeping on and Shaun tossed his bag on the other side. Sam looked at us. "I'm going to look for a hunt."

"I'll be in the shower." Shaun said.

Dean frowned. "I'll uh, read."

Since nobody was paying attention to me, I slipped out of the room unnoticed. I figured I wasn't going to say where I was going. All I wanted was some air. I walked slowly along some alleyways and as I was turning back to go to the hotel black smoke came down my throat, cut off my air supply. After that I blacked out.


	4. Demon'sthey're badass mofos!

**Shaun came out of the shower in a white t-shirt and ripped jeans. He ran a hand through his auburn hair that was still damp. He looked around the room and something seemed way off. He couldn't put his finger on it though, suddenly he knew. "Where's Nikki?"**

**Dean and Sam looked up at him. "What?" They asked. **

**Shaun asked again. "Where's Nikki?"**

**Dean looked around. "I don't know she was here a minute ago."**

**Shaun's panic went straight to overdrive. "Shit!"**

**Sam stood up. "Shaun calm down. I'm sure she's okay."**

**Shaun went to his cell phone and dialed her number. He ended up getting her voicemail. "She's gone. What if she never comes back. I can't deal with that! If she gets hurt. No, no, no! I can't lose my sister no!" Shaun was in full on panic now. The only one who'd be able to calm him down was Nichole.**

"**Shaun relax she's not gone. She probably just went outside or something. She's not gone." Sam tried to explain.**

**Dean stood up next to Sam. "Shaun, Sam's right. Just calm down okay?"**

**Shaun nodded. "I'll try."**

**Suddenly Nichole came through the door. Everyone looked at her and Shaun practically jumped on her tackling her to the ground. "Shaun! Whoa man are you alright?"**

**He hugged her tightly. "Where the hell were you? You had me so worried!" He yelled.**

**Nichole looked at him weirdly. "Went for a walk. Gosh don't have a heart attack."**

"**Nichole why didn't you tell one of us you were going for a walk?" Dean asked her.**

**She shrugged. "Cause I wanted to be alone. You were all mad at me remember? Everyone hated me for trying not to get killed. Did you forget that or something?" She asked him.**

"**That doesn't mean you just leave the room without telling someone." Sam told her.**

"**Maybe I didn't care enough to tell you, alright? So back the fuck off." She replied.**

"**Nichole what the hell is wrong with you?" Shaun asked.**

"**What's wrong Shaun? You got a problem? Huh?" Nikki asked.**

**Shaun crossed his arms. "Yeah. Where'd this damn attitude come from?"**

"**Your mom." She replied smirking. **

**Dean and Sam's eyes widened when she said that. Shaun however balled his fists. "Nichole Elizabeth Amber Winchester. How could you say that?!" He yelled. **

"**Sorry Shaun Michael Winchester. I didn't know you thought you could control what I did or said. Anyway back to the subject of why I left like I did. I'm old enough to take care of myself. None of you are the boss of me." Nichole smirked.**

**Sam looked at her. "Nichole. What's wrong with you? I know your mad but-" **

**She cut him off. "What was your first clue Sammy?"**

**Shaun looked like he was going to kill her. "Nichole." He said sternly.**

"**What's wrong Shaun? You going to hit me or something?" Nichole asked. **

**Shaun walked over to the wall and punched it. Dean sighed. "Nichole why are you acting this way?"**

**Suddenly the demon in her wanted to stop being mean. "I'm sorry guys. I was just speaking my mind."**

"**That wasn't speaking your mind Nichole." Shaun told her. Still clearly mad.**

**Nichole looked down. "Your right. I'm really sorry guys. I didn't mean to be so nasty. I'm sorry."**

**Dean sighed. "Whatever. Can we just get back to what we were all doing please? Lets forget about that little outburst?" Dean asked.**

**Shaun, Nichole, and Sam all nodded. Shaun sat down and began sharpening knives. Sam went to his laptop and began doing research and Dean was reading some lore books. Nichole looked around confused and Shaun looked up at her. "What?"**

"**What am I supposed to do?" She asked.**

**Shaun raised his eyebrows. "Clean the guns."**

"**Oh right. I knew that." She sat down and began cleaning the guns.**

**Shaun watched as Nichole began to clean the guns. Something was really off about her and Shaun knew it. He knew everything about Nichole, she was his twin after all. He looked at the way she cleaned and it was different she wasn't cleaning the way she usually does. This wasn't his sister. He knew something was in her, something evil. He looked up and everyone was starring at him with confused looks. "What?" He asked.**

**Dean shook his head. "Nothing. Sam and I are going to get food."**

"**Try not to kill each other okay?" Sam asked.**

**Shaun gave them a fake smile. "You got it." Sam and Dean left the room and Shaun walked over to Nichole, towering over her, he asked. "So Nichole? What happened to you on that walk?"**

**Nichole looked up. "What do you mean?"**

"**You know what I mean." Shaun said.**

"**Shaun your scaring me. Nothing happened. I swear." Nichole told him.**

**He smirked. "Sorry Nichole, I know something happened. I'm not as stupid as you may think."**

**Nichole gave him scared eyes. "Shaun what are you talking about your really scaring me." **

**Shaun grabbed her arm pulling her up to a standing position. "Then show me. I'm just going to you know do a usual check, some holy water, a silver knife. Just the usual and if your right then there's nothing to worry about."**

**Nichole gulped. "Shaun no."**

**He got out his holy water and tossed some on her, nothing happened. He frowned. "Well lets see if you're a shape shifter." He grabbed her arm and pulled out his knife. **

"**That won't work on me pretty boy." Nichole spoke as her eyes turned yellow.**

**Shaun frowned and pushed her into the wall. "You son of a bitch! Let my sister go!" Shaun yelled.**

**It smirked. "Yeah right, I like your sister. She's a hell of a character…wouldn't you agree?" It smirked.**

**Shaun glared at her. " Let her go." He said sternly.**

"**Oh Shaun you have skill. Why waste here? You can be in the world with, you have power." She told him.**

**Shaun shook his head. "I'm going to kill you."**

**She smiled. "You don't have that kind of skill. You won't be able to save your sister."**

"**Want to bet?" Shaun asked pressing the knife against her neck.**

"**No, cause you kill me. You kill her." She replied.**

**Suddenly Dean and Sam walked in and Nichole's eyes turned back to green and she screamed. "Dean! Sam! Help! He's trying to kill me!"**

"**Shaun what the hell!" Dean said grabbing him. **

**Sam grabbed Nichole and held her. "Yeah Shaun what's the matter with you?"**

**Shaun spoke. "She's lying to you! She's a demon!"**

**Dean looked at Sam and Sam got out his holy water. He splashed some on her, nothing happened. "Shaun! What the hell are you losing it?!" Dean said holding him tighter.**

"**No…guys this isn't a normal demon. It has yellow eyes." Shaun explained. **

**Sam let Nichole go. He quickly made his way toward Dean and Shaun. "Sam? Dean? Why won't you believe me?" Nichole asked.**

"**I'm not lying." Shaun replied. **

"**I see. Everyone gangs up on me. No one believes me." She took a long pause. "That's your best move." **

**Shaun, Dean, and Sam were thrown into the walls and Shaun yelled. "Son of a bitch that hurt."**

**Nichole's eyes were yellow again. "All the Winchester boys. I'm honored. I after all killed your moms. Sad isn't it?" The demon asked.**

**Dean closed his eyes. "Shut the hell up!"**

"**Dean, Dean, Dean. So strong, so brave, so skilled. Too bad. I'm going to have to waist you all." It smirked. **

**Sam spoke. "No you won't. Let our sister go."**

"**Sammy, my child. Your going to lead my army. I know it." It walked up to him and smiled. "That's if I decide not to kill you."**

**Shaun yelled. "Nichole! Honey you can hear me, I know you can! You have to fight it! You have to, your strong enough! You can do it!" **

**Yellow eyes frowned. "You think she's strong enough? She's not, she's weak! She can't save you! Relax, I'll try to make your deaths quick."**

"**Nichole your not weak! You can do it Nikki, we have faith in you." Dean yelled.**

"**Come on Nikki, we know you can do it." Sam spoke softly.**

"**I'll tell you she puts up quite a fight. But it's not good enough." Yellow eyes sighed.**

**Shaun yelled. "You evil son of a bitch. My sister's stronger then you and you know it. Your just a twisted fagot who lives in hell." **

**Nichole smiled and waved her hand. "Let's see your head explode."**

"**Ahhh! Fuck!" Shaun screamed in pain.**

"**Nikki come on. Don't let it kill Shaun!" Sam yelled.**

**The demon screeched. Shaun, Sam, and Dean fell to the floor. Shaun's head stopped hurting. Nichole fell to the ground. Shaun quickly looked up. "Nichole!"**

**She looked at him, her green eyes starring back scared. He got up and grabbed her in a tight grasp so she couldn't move. "Ah, Shaun your hurting me."**

"**Sorry Nikki. It's for your own good. I'm not letting up. Guys devils trap now!" Shaun said. **

**Sam and Dean quickly started drawing it. "Shaun I can't hold him off any longer." Nichole whispered. **

**He gave her worried eyes. "Just a little longer Nikki. Don't let him take control. Your more powerful than him."**

**Dean and Sam worked faster finally getting it done. "Shaun tie her in the chair now!" Dean yelled. **

**Shaun took her to the trap and tied her down as she screamed in pain. The demon had taken over again. "Shaun I didn't know Nichole was so strong. I think I want her to stay with me."**

"**You can't have my sister. I won't let you." Shaun told him.**

**Sam started reading the exorcism. "Oops Shaun I don't think it's working." Nichole smirked.**

**Sam read faster and louder and the smirk fell from her face, the demon smoke started coming out slowly then it all flowed out and went down. Nichole's head dropped. "Nichole!" Sam, Dean, and Shaun yelled.**

**Nichole looked up slowly barely able to keep conciseness. Shaun ran over and began untying her. "Nikki? I got you. I got you." He finished untying her and she almost fell out of the chair.**

**Dean sighed. "She'll be okay Shaun."**

**Sam nodded. "Yeah. Dean lets give them some time alone."**

**They left and Shaun carried Nichole bridle style to the bed, she rested her head on his shoulder. He laid her down on the bed and put covers over her. He then laid next to her holding his head so he could see her. He ran his fingers through her long auburn hair, sighing he watched as she slept feeling some what guilty that he didn't protect her like he should have. He instead was mad at her. "I'm sorry." He whispered and kissed her head before wrapping her in his arms and falling asleep next to her.**


	5. Black Thumb? Walking Dead? I'm unlucky!

I fell asleep in Shaun's grasp, when I opened my eyes he was looking down at me a small smile on his face. He kissed my head gently but didn't say anything. I stayed in his grasp, I felt safe since I was right next to him. I knew he wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt me, if they did I know he'd be the one to kick their ass all the way to hell. After that he'd probably bring them back to do it all over again. I looked up at him again my eyes meeting his. He was trying to hide the fear for me in his eyes but I saw it right away, I saw the guilt too. I sat up and sighed. "Shaun...it wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could've done to keep me from getting possesed. It was my fault I was the one who was stupid and left the room. It was my fault."

Shaun sat up. "Nikki if I hadn't been such a jerk to you, you wouldn't have left the room."

"I probably still would have. I can't stand when people are mad at me. So if it wasn't you it was Dean and Sam. I would've left the room anyway." I explained as I sneezed.

"Bless you. Anyway, I probably would have went with you then." He told me.

"Shaun...you would've risked being possesed to." I sighed laying my head on his shoulder.

"Well that's a risk I would've taken if it meant keeping you safe." He wrapped me in a hug and ran his fingers through my hair lightly.

I smiled up at him. "I know."

Dean came through the hotel door. "Oh hey guys, I was just going to wake you up."

"Why?" I asked.

"Sam thinks we should take a car ride, also theres a wendigo up near the mountains." Dean smiled.

"Oh great another hunt." Shaun moaned.

I frowned. "A wendigo?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah but you can't go on the hunt."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Shaun will agree with me too. Wendigo's are dangerous, they can rip you to shreads, they're faster then the speed of light and if they capture you, you most likely get eaten." Dean explained.

"He's right Nikki. You can't go on this hunt." Shaun let me go and stood up.

"But I'm a good hunter." I argued.

"Nikki it has nothing to do with good hunting. It's got everything to do with safety." Shaun argued back.

I crossed my arms. "This isn't fair."

Dean ruffled my hair. "That's life little sister."

I got my duffle packed and Shaun and I went to the car. Sam was already in and sleeping, I smiled and flicked his nose. He sat up and glared at me. "Nikki."

I giggled. "Hello Sammy."

He rolled his eyes. "Just like Dean."

I giggled again and Shaun smiled. "Sam, it's fun to be like Dean. You should try it."

He looked at Shaun. "Yeah I'd rather not, thank you."

Dean got in the car and put his keys in the ignition. "Everyone ready?"

We all nodded and I pulled out my phone as Dean pulled out and put his music on. I was playing guitar hero on my phone when it stopped and a new text arrived from a number I didn't recognize. I frowned and tapped the read on my touch screen.

To: Nichole

From: 266-404-0998

Hello Nichole.

To: 266-404-0998

From: Nichole

Hi, who is this?

To: Nichole

From: 266-404-0998

Oh come on. Don't tell me you forgot me already. I've only been dead, for what?

A week...I think.

My eyes widened as I sent another text.

To: 266-404-0998

From: Nichole

Greg?

To: Nichole

From: Greg

You got it.

I can't believe you forgot me already.

How low is that.

I knew you'd forget.

You just don't want to face the consequences.

You killed me and you need to pay the price.

To: Greg

From: Nichole

Greg.

I didn't kill you!

You saved me.

There was nothing I could do.

You pushed me out of the way.

It all happened so fast I didn't have time to help you.

I'm sorry.

This was getting really crazy I'm having a text conversation with my dead best friend. I must be going nuts, this can't be him right? Another text came in.

To: Nichole

From: Greg

Sorry isn't good enough!

You let me die!

I will get you.

I'll get my revenge.

If it's the last thing I do.

Better watch your back Nikki.

The memory suddenly flooded back.

_Greg and I were walking home from the park. We were talking and laughing. He was hugging my waist as we came to the street. The light was red and we began walking across the street. A drunk driver who looked like he fell asleep at the wheel was headed right toward me. I screamed in terror and Greg looked over, he quickly grabbed my waist and pushed me to the grass. I shook my head getting up and saw Greg get hit, his body flew and I screamed his name. I ran over to where he was thrown, blood covered his face and pretty much his whole body. "Greg wake up...please. Wake up." I screamed as tears came down my cheeks, he wasn't breathing and I hit his chest trying to get his heart to beat. "Greg please...please!" I yelled. Paramedics showed up and wanted to take him, I hugged Greg's lifeless body not wanting to let go. I wouldn't let them take him. A guy came over and started trying to pry me off of him. "No Greg. No!" I screamed as the guy held me back not letting me go near him. They called Shaun and I was still fighting with the guy to let me go, they put Greg in a body bag just as Shaun arrived. I was fighting and screaming. Shaun came over and took me out of the guys arms and brought me into his. He whispered soothing words in my ear desperatly trying to calm me down. A week later we had the funeral. That was the worst day of my life._

_End memory._

I gulped this can't be happening, it just can't. Greg was dead, I just had to tell myself that. He's not alive, he's dead, he's dead. This isn't real just wake up it's a nightmare. Just open your eyes and everything will be okay, you'll be laying next to Shaun in the motel room. I opened my eyes and saw I was in the car. I started breathing heavy I was so scared, I couldn't even breathe. Shaun sat up. "Whoa...Nikki honey what's wrong?"

I just stopped breathing and passed out.

When I woke up Shaun, Sam, and Dean were all looking at me, all their eyes filled with concern. I tried to sit up and Dean pushed me down gently. "Hey, just stay down. You had a servere panic attack so you stay down and just breathe."

I breathed in and out, looking at Shaun his eyes showed concern. I tried to talk but nothing came out. "You won't be able to talk for a while." Sam told me.

I looked at Shaun he just looked down at me. I knew he was worried that's why he wouldn't talk. "Were going to start driving again you just rest." Dean cooed.

I nodded slowly. A couple minutes later we were back on the road, my head was still in Shaun's lap. I looked up at him. "Shaun." I tried to say but it came out sounding like someone choked me.

"What is it sweetie?" Shaun asked.

"Greg" I tried but it came out the same way.

"Honey if you keep trying to use your voice, it won't come back." Shaun whispered. I sighed and grabbed a peice of paper and wrote down, GREG in big letters. "What about him?" Shaun asked. I handed him my phone and wrote on the paper, READ TEXT MESSAGES FROM 266-404-0998. Shaun looked over the messages He looked at me for a second. "Nikki someone could just be playing a prank on you, its a nasty prank to play and if I get my hands on them I'll fuck them up." Shaun tried to calm me down.

I thought for a second and sat up slowly. The way we were going would lead us to Gregs grave. "Grave." I tried to get out.

Shaun furrowed his eyebrows. "Dean can you turn left up here?"

Dean nodded and turned left and stopped at a well wooded area. "Why are we here?" He asked.

"To calm Nikki's nerves." Shaun stated simply.

We got out of the car and walked into the wooded area to where Greg's grave was located. Sam frowned. "Look it all this dead stuff."

Dean looked around at the dead grass, flowers and trees. "This is either a serious case of black thumb or necromanacy."

"Necromanacy?" Shaun asked.

"Yeah it's when the dead come to life, it's not a good thing. Unless you consider zombies good." Sam explained.

I walked over to Gregs grave and pointed. "You want us to dig it up?" Dean asked.

I nodded. Dean, Sam, and Shaun started digging up the grave. We found the coffin fast and I jumped down gently pulling up the lid hoping to God there was a body in here. I opened it and it was empty. I backed away, I was really scared. Shaun grabbed me and pulled me up, into his chest. "Shaun!" I tried to say.

He smoothed down my hair. "Dean? Sam? What are we going to do?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other and then at us. "We find him and kill him again." They said in unison.

I whimpered and buried my head in Shaun's chest, he smoothed down my hair again and kissed my head. "I won't let anything happen to you I promise." We found a motel to stay in for the night. Shaun was cleaning guns and loading them, Sam was sharpening a stake, Dean was trying to see if he could figure out where Greg might be, and i was chewing on my nails. That was until Shaun gently smacked my hand away from my mouth. "Stop that. Your going to start a bad habit. Don't bite your nails."

I nodded and brought my knees to my chest rocking myself back and fourth. "Nikki your okay. We won't let him get you." Dean told me.

Shaun looked at me. "Hey why don't you go take a warm shower? That'll calm your nerves for a while." Shaun told me as he ran a hand through his hair.

I got up and went to the shower, I looked around the bathroom and saw the window, I saw a black shadow walk by. Okay now I must be losing it...I thought. I turned the water on and climbed in the shower. Shaun was right the warm water was calming me down, I heard a tap at the window and opened the curtain slightly and looked at the window. Since I saw nothing, I shrugged it off. I got out of the shower and put my pajama's on, I looked at the window and Greg's face appeared. I backed away hitting the door keeping me from going any farther. He smirked and lifted his hand to break the window. "Shaun!" I tried to scream but it sounded again like someone had chocked me. "Shaun!" I tried again.

Greg broke the window and I began to cry. Shaun must've heard because he was pounding on the door. "Nikki! Nikki! Open the door!"

Greg smiled. "Hi Nikki. Did you miss me?"

"Nikki!" I heard Dean's voice.

Greg pulled me away from the door. "I told you I'd get my revenge."

What do you think??? Comments??? More will be up later. I'm really sick right now...so i'll try. What will happen to Nikki???


	6. Sometimes you need some love

There he was standing right in front of me my best friend, he wanted me dead. I screamed and cried even though no one could hear my screams. Shaun, Dean and Sam still pounded on the door. Greg grabbed me and pushed me out the window just as Dean yelled. "Stand back, I'm going to break the door down."

Greg smiled climbing out the window, I was so scared I just took off running. Greg tackled me to the ground. "Now Nikki you'll be punished for that too."

I heard the motel bathroom door collapse. Shaun ran over to the window. "Nikki!"

I looked up at him, tears came down my face. "Shaun!" I cried out, he couldn't hear though.

Greg grabbed me and pulled me along with me kicking at him. Shaun jumped out of the window and ran for us, he tackled Greg to the ground. "You son of a bitch. No one touches my sister." Shaun punched Greg hard in the face.

I crawled away from the scene, Sam and Dean came out with their guns in hand as Shaun and Greg rolled around on the ground. Dean stood over them. "Knock it off!"

They pulled apart and Sam pointed his gun at Greg. "Greg you need to be put back to rest. Dean, Shaun, and I will help you with that."

Greg stood up. "Okay but..." He trailed off grabbing me and holding a knife to my throat. "You put me to rest, I'm taking her with me."

Shaun looked at me. "Let her go Greg."

He moved closer but Greg put some pressure on the knife. "Stay back or I'll do it."

Shaun stepped back. "Okay Greg listen to this one. If you were alive right now you wouldn't want to be doing this. Nichole was your best friend, you saved her life, you cared about her that much. I'm greatful for that and you should be too. You were a hero Greg. Don't throw that all away tonight. Don't kill your best friend. You wouldn't want that."

Greg pondered over this for a couple seconds. "You know what..." He put the knife down. "Your...wrong." He put the knife to my neck and only got to cut it slightly before Sam broke his neck. He fell to the ground and so did I.

Shaun came over. "Nikki. Hey sweetie. You with me?"

I nodded slightly looking at Greg's lifeless body yet again. Why does this happen to me? Dean came over and checked my injury. "It's not bad. A band-aid should stop the bleeding." He said looking at me.

Shaun smiled and helped me stand up. Sam frowned. "Dean and I will take him back to his grave. Will you be alright with her?"

Shaun nodded. "Yep, I'll calm her down and let her get some rest."

Sam smiled. "Okay we'll be back in a few."

Shaun took me into the motel room and I went over to the bed and laid down. Shaun cleaned my cut for me, then he sighed. "Nikki. Are you alright? I mean cause of Greg and all this is the second time you had to see him die."

I looked at him. "I guess." Hey my voice was back after all that my voice is back.

He smiled. "There's that beautiful voice of yours. Where's it been hiding?" He asked.

I giggled. "I don't know."

He put a band-aid on my cut. "I was really scared tonight Nick. I thought he was really going to kill you and I'd never see you again. I'm so happy your okay." He said as he kissed my head.

I frowned. "Shaun?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

I looked at him. "Why...Why couldn't it have been me to die that day?"

Shaun's expression went from concern to panic. "Why would you say that?"

I sat up. "Shaun, I was supposed to die that day. That truck was supposed to hit me, not Greg. Greg saved me...but why couldn't he have just let me go? He'd still be here and I wouldn't have to live day after day with the guilt of killing my best friend."

Shaun wrapped me in a hug. "Hey it wasn't your fault, Greg did what he thought was the best idea. He wanted you to live that day, he wanted you to live your life even if he didn't live his. He wanted you safe. You shouldn't be guilty, Greg loved you and he's in a better place. Don't listen to what that zombie told you, that wasn't Greg talking and you know it."

I sniffled. "I wish it would have been me that day instead of him."

Shaun pulled me away from him and looked in my eyes. "Nichole Winchester! Don't you ever say that again! You hear me never!" He was almost yelling it at me.

I frowned. "He'd still be alive Shaun."

Shaun hugged me as tears fell from my eyes. "Nikki, he wouldn't have been happy and niether would I have been happy. You were the light in his life, just like you're the light in mine and if either of us ever lost you we'd be so damn depressed we would try to drown in alcohol or better yet we wouldn't want to live either. It wasn't your fault, you have to believe me on that. It wasn't your fault." He explained.

I looked in his eyes as tears filled them. "You promise?"

He kissed my head. "Yes I promise you."

I ended up falling asleep in his arms. When I woke up, Dean and Sam were back and talking. "Hey guys." I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Hey Nikki." Sam and Dean both said.

"You alright?" Sam asked.

I nodded. "Yeah I'm okay. How about you?"

Dean smiled. "We should be asking you that."

I nodded. "Well I'm good." The next day Shaun, Dean, and Sam were all packed up for the day. "Can't I come?" I asked.

Shaun looked at me shaking his head. "No you can't this is too dangerous for you. I want you to stay here and call uncle Bobby every hour on the hour."

I sighed. "Okay."

Shaun came over and kissed my head. "I love you Nikki, we'll be back monday." He gave me a quick hug and walked to the door.

"Okay I love you too." I smiled slightly.

They left and I was left in a motel room with nothing to do but watch television. I sighed loudly sitting on a bed and turned on the TV to spongebob, a couple minutes later I was dying of boredom. I decided to call Bobby because at least then I'd have something to do. Oh yeah Bobby is our dad's friend. Shaun and I met him a long time ago when we were on a hunt. His phone rang a couple times till I heard his voice. "Hello?"

"Hi uncle Bobby." I said half-heartedly.

He replied. "Well hello there. How are you?"

"I'm climbing the walls Bobby. There has to be something I can do, anything." I sighed.

Bobby chuckled. "Aww. I'm sorry Nichole to hear that theres not much you can do."

I groaned. "But Bobby."

He chuckled. "Sorry. Why don't you watch TV."

"Because one episode of spongebob is enough to make you go crazy." I replied.

"Nikki. You have to just find something to do." Bobby said.

A while later I was still in the motel bored out of my skull till I saw a young boy about my age. I wasn't supposed to leave the motel room but I thought what the hell I got to do something. I walked out of the room and over to the boy. "Hey." I smiled.

He looked at me. "Hi, what's your name?"

I smiled. "I'm Nikki."

He nodded. "That's a pretty name. I'm Joe."

"It's nice to meet you Joe." I said politely.

He smiled. "Pleasures all mine."

I blushed. "So what are you doing around here?"

He shrugged. "Parents, wanted to go on a road trip."

I giggled. "Wow, same like my family. My 3 older brothers left me for the weekend and I'm so bored."

He frowned. "They just left you?"

"Yeah they work around here. They have to make a living somewhere you know." I told him.

He smiled. "Oh I get it now."

"Yeah." I smiled.

He turned to me. "So-"

_**I've walked amongst the living dead  
And I'm sick of the voices that are in my head  
I've taken the ride and I've danced with death  
I had nine lives and I've got one left **_

_**Cause I've got what you want  
You've got what I need  
Let's get together it'll take me forever  
Yeah waaaaaaaaahhh! **_

"Sorry that's my cell." I told him. "Hold on one second."

He nodded. "Sure no problem."

I picked up. "Hello?"

Shaun replied. "Hey how you doing?"

"Fine. I have to go." I told him.

"Nick your alone in a motel room what's so important that you can't talk for a second?" He asked.

"Sorry. I'm bored and I finally found something to do." I replied.

"Like what?" He asked.

"I'm talking to someone." I smiled at Joe.

"Really? Who? Uncle Bobby?" He asked.

"No his names Joe." I replied.

"You left the room didn't you?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Nichole you weren't supposed to leave the room." He said sternly.

"Shaun if you were me you'd understand." I told him.

"Nichole I understand you broke a rule." He said.

"Shaun really? I'm bored out of mind in there. You would've left the room too." I said being stubborn.

"I guess your right. Be careful okay? You have a gun and knife right?" He asked.

I replied. "Yep, when don't I?"

He replied. "That a girl. I'll see you in two days. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." I said closing my phone. "Sorry about that Joe."

He smiled. "It's no problem."

"So what were you saying?" I asked.

He smiled. "I want to know if you want to go to the diner over there with me tonight?"

I blushed. "Like as in a date?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

I blushed more. "Uh, yeah I'd love too."

"Great meet me there at 7." He told me.

I smiled brightly as he walked away and then I ran into the motel room and went to get ready. At 7 I was all dressed up and ready to go. I walked over to the diner and saw Joe sitting at a table with a rose in his hand. I blushed seeing him there he looked so handsome. I walked in and over to the table sitting down. "Hey."

He brightened up. "Hi."

I smiled again. "Hey."

"Hi." He replied. "Oh I got this for you." He said handing me the rose.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." I sighed in awe.

"Just like you." He told me.

I blushed again. "Thanks."

"Your so cute when you blush." He complimented.

I smiled more then ever in my life tonight. He had so many compliments, funny jokes, humorous stories, he was just the type of guy for me. After the diner we both went for a walk and just talked about our lives, I didn't tell him about my life of hunting though. Eventually as we were walking back to the motel room it started pouring. Joe and I collapsed into laughter. He looked in my eyes and then he kissed me, right there in the pouring rain. I saw fireworks as he kissed me, it felt like I was flying. I knew he was the right guy for me. When we got to my room I smiled at him. "Thanks for the wonderful night Joe. I had so much fun."

He smiled. "I'm glad you did. I hope I can't take you out again maybe tomorrow?" He asked.

"I'd love to." I answered.

He kissed my cheek. "Till then my darling you have sweet dreams."

When he left I went into the door and closed it, then I leaned back against the door and sighed in love. I Nichole Winchester was in love with a guy I just met that very afternoon. My cellphone had some texts on it mostly from Shaun wondering where I went. Gosh if he knew I went on a date he would flip his lid. I texted back telling him I fell asleep and then laid on my bed with my rose and really fell asleep.


	7. Gun Scare with a 45

I woke up clutching the rose and smiled that was the best night of my life and I don't have many of those as you can imagine. This life always made me feel like I couldn't ever love someone and I had to avoid everyone but Joe had changed my mind about that. I stood up and spun around in the motel room then went to the bathroom, after my shower I got dressed then I did my hair and make-up. I spun around a few more times then realized I forgot to call Bobby. Uh oh was my first thought cause if Shaun called him and Bobby said I didn't call Shaun would freak out. I picked up the phone in the room and dialed Bobby's number he picked up right away. "You're dead meat with Shaun you know that right?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

I sat on the bed. "Bobby I'm really sorry. I fell asleep and completely forgot. I didn't mean to scare you guys."

I heard him chuckle. "Right, right Nichole I know you, you were out with a guy."

I bit my lip. "How'd you know Bobby?"

"You can't lie to me." He replied. "You're lucky I told Shaun you were probably sleeping."

I smiled. "Thanks Bobby. I'm sorry he was just so sweet and we stayed out a little late."

He answered. "Well as long as he treats you right for the time you're with him then I got nothing to worry about, neither does Shaun."

I giggled. "Yup and he gave me a rose. I'm so happy."

"Alright as long as your happy. But remember to not call you're brother. He's going to call you okay?" He told me.

"Yeah." I heard a knock on the door. "I got to go Bobby, talk to you later."

Before he could answer I hung up and went to the door, I opened it and saw Joe smiling. "Hello beautiful."

I smiled widely. "Hi handsome. What are you doing here so early?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I got something to tell you, so I was hoping we could go on our date now."

I nodded. "Okay sure."

I locked the motel door and he grabbed my hand gently and pulled me along. "So I'm leaving today."

I frowned. "Oh."

He sighed. "Nikki I'm really sorry. I really like you. In fact I love you. I want you to always be mine. Unfortunately I can't propose to you because were not old enough but if I could I would. I want to marry you one day, you're the exact girl I have been searching for all my life. So I want you to be mine till the day I can find you and propose to you." He got down on one knee and held out a necklace. "Will you be mine Nichole?"

My mouth dropped he did not just say that. I felt so…I couldn't even explain to you how I felt. I just nodded and he smiled and put the necklace around my neck and locked it in place. We kissed and I smiled. "That was the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said to me."

He lifted my chin. "Well you deserve the best."

I smiled. "Where are you going anyway?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know my parents have this type of job it moves us around a lot you know."

I frowned. "What kind of job?"

He bit his lip. "They uh, they sell car parts."

I frowned. "Joe are you a hunter?"

He laughed. "Psh. Me no. Why would you think that?" He asked.

I looked in his eyes. "Joe please tell me the truth."

He frowned. "Well yeah we are. I didn't want to tell you the truth of why I'm here because I didn't want you to be scared of me or think I'm crazy or any of that stuff."

I laughed. "Oh my God."

"See you think I'm crazy." He said sadly.

I shook my head. "No Joe. I'm a hunter too."

He looked shocked. "No way."

I took out a gun from the back of my pants. "Yeah way."

He hugged me tightly. "You just keep getting better and better."

I giggled. "Yeah I guess I do." I heard the impala's roar and my whole world stopped. Now I was seriously and utterly fucked. "Not now, any time but now." I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked worried.

I sighed. "My brothers. They're going to kill me if they see me with you."

"Uh oh." He said.

"Yeah uh oh. I wasn't supposed to leave the motel room, unless I was getting something to eat." I smiled and grabbed Joes arm. "Come on. Hurry." I ran to the diner and we got in a booth.

"You're a genius too." He complemented.

My eyes flickered brightly. "You're so sweet." My cell phone rung and I sighed. "Give me one second." I picked up my phone and flipped it open. "Hello?" Shaun's yelling made me push the phone away from my ear. "I'm going to hang up if you don't quit yelling at me!"

Shaun's voice became calm. "Where are you?"

I smiled. "I am at the diner. Where are you?"

"I'm at the motel." He replied.

"Well then. Why don't you come over here?" I asked.

"Nikki I'm tired. Dean and Sam are sleeping and I don't want to walk over there." He groaned.

"I want you to meet somebody." I said looking at Joe.

"Who are you with?" He asked.

"Get you're dumbass over here and you'll see." I smirked.

He groaned. "Whatever bitch. I'll be there in a few."

I hung up and looked at Joe. "He lets you call him dumbass?" Joe asked.

I nodded. "Yeah and he calls me a bitch."

"Why?" Joe asked. "You're so sweet."

I smiled. "Yeah but with him I get bitchy fast…so it makes sense."

"Right." Joe said.

A waitress came over. "You ready to order."

I shook my head and so did Joe then she walked away. "You ready to meet my most protective brother?"

Joe crossed his arms. "Of course."

Shaun came in and yawned walking over to me. He stopped when he saw Joe and looked at him up and down then rolled his eyes. He sat down next to me and yawned again. "I can't believe you made me come over here. I'm tired as hell that was a hard job…who is this clown?" He asked referring to Joe.

I slapped him upside the head. "That was mean apologize."

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Joe looked at me. "Don't worry about it."

"So who is he?" Shaun asked.

"Joe this is Shaun my twin brother, Shaun this is Joe my boyfriend." I said introducing them to each other.

"You're what?" He asked.

Joe held out his hand. "Boyfriend."

Shaun looked at me. "Nikki."

I frowned. "Shaun."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay I'll talk to you about this later. Anyway that job was really hard I'm glad you weren't there."

"What kind of job?" Joe asked.

Shaun rolled his eyes. "It was a me-"

I cut him off. "Wendigo Joe."

"Nikki!" Shaun almost yelled at me.

"Relax Shaun, Joe here is a hunter." I told him.

"He's right Nikki wendigos are hard, I'm glad you didn't go too." Joe smiled at me.

Shaun looked at him. "How are you a hunter?" He asked.

Joe frowned. "Mom and dad think it's the dream to live. I think it's a bunch of b.s. if you ask me."

"I know." I replied.

Joe smiled. "See this is why were perfect for each other Nikki you're the best."

"When did you guys meet?" Shaun asked.

"Yesterday." I answered.

"Wow." Shaun said. "I give you guys two weeks tops, then you'll break up."

I frowned. "Shaun. Knock it off okay don't be a dick."

"It's okay Nikki. Don't worry he's just speaking his own mind." Joe told me.

I frowned. "No it's not okay Joe, Shaun's being a real dick to you and I don't like it."

Shaun frowned. "Well-"

I rolled my eyes. "Just don't talk Shaun it's the best you can do."

Joe's phone rang and he picked it up frowning. When he hung up he sighed. "Nikki I have to go. That was my mom and dad."

I hopped over Shaun and walked him out. "Joe do you have to leave me?" I asked sadly.

"Yeah Nikki I do." He said. "But I'll call everyday and try to visit you as soon as I can."

I smiled. "Thanks."

He kissed me softly and got in the car that his parents were waiting in. "I love you." He yelled.

"I love you too." I said softly as his parents drove away. A tear fell down my face and I sat down.

Shaun came out and sat next to me. "Nikki?"

"What?" I asked.

"This is exactly why I tried to get him to just stop where you two were. This is a hard life and it's hard to be in a relationship. I don't want you hurt." He explained.

"Shaun I am hurt. Not only because my boyfriend left me but because of how rude you were to him when he was so nice to you. Do you know how badly that hurts me?" I asked.

Shaun sighed. "I'm sorry." He tried to put his arm around me but I got up and walked away.

I looked back at him. "You're not sorry. You never will be."

I walked away and Shaun caught up. "Nichole please."

I shook my head. "No Shaun I get it. Just don't talk to me anymore okay. I'm lucky he didn't break up with me because of you and you're stupid attitude about everything so fuck it now. Just leave me the hell alone."

I walked into the motel room and saw Sam yawning. "Hey Nikki." He said and flashed me a smile.

I frowned and went to the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror. "Sam can you come in here please. Just for a quick second I need to talk to you alone."

He came to the bathroom door. "Well how about we go for a walk then it would be better because then there really is no one around." I nodded and we walked out of the room, he zipped up his jacket and put his hands in his pockets. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Sam I don't want to bring back bad memories but I heard you and Dean talking the one day about Jess. Was she you're girlfriend?" I asked.

I looked down and nodded. "Yeah Nichole she was. I was going to ask her to marry me but you know. Anyway why?" He asked.

"It's just…is it okay to be in this business and really love someone like you and Jess or is it totally wrong?" I asked sadly.

He sat on a bench and looked at me. "Nikki, it's not wrong. When you love someone you love someone hunter or not. You can't just walk away from it because of what you do. You can but it will sure hurt like hell if you do. So I'd say to embrace it don't give it up."

"Well Sam I met this boy yesterday and he's like all I wanted in a guy. All I dreamt about since the day I could read fairy tale books. I mean I found what I'm looking for and he told me he wants to marry me one day. He said since he couldn't because he wasn't of age he would propose to me with this necklace." I said showing him the solid gold chain around my neck.

Sam looked at me. "Nikki this is wow. You just met him though it's hard to tell if it's true love. What if it's fake?"

I shrugged. "I don't think it is Sam."

Sam sighed. "But Nikki you can't tell him the truth about you and that's a big step in a relationship, that could end it."

I smiled. "Sam he's a hunter too."

Sam looked at me. "Well way to go Nikki. That's really good did you tell Shaun?"

I sighed sadly. "That's why I wanted to talk to you alone. Yeah I told Shaun I had Shaun meet him too, and what does he do? He acts like a total prick to him, all Joe did was be nice and sweet. Shaun took it as a challenge and just kept throwing punches."

Sam frowned. "Nichole some people just can't see that when someone's happy it's time to leave the people alone. Shaun just might be upset that you're growing up. He is being an older brother you would have got the same thing from Dean but it would have been much worse."

I crossed my arms. "See Sam that's not fair. Why can't they just let it go?"

Sam shrugged. "I've been trying to figure that out myself with Dean I guess that they are only being big brothers to us."

"Well Sam, Shaun screwed up this time I'm way mad at him. I don't know if I'll ever forgive him. What he did cut me, cut me deep and it hurts a lot." I told Sam.

Sam wrapped his arm around me. "Nichole you'll forgive him. I know it hurts right now but you'll understand one day that he only does what he does because he really loves you."

I looked down. "Yeah I guess so Sam. I just, I'm not happy with him right now."

Sam replied. "That's alright. You don't have to be happy with him. You know though that you have to love him, he really cares about you Nikki and if he didn't he wouldn't do any of the stuff he does for you."

I flashed Sam a slight smile. "Yeah I know you're right about that."

Sam hugged me. "See, why don't you go in the motel and apologize to him then I'm sure he'll do the same and you guys will be cool again. Trust me that should work out perfect for you or almost perfect it you prefer."

I got up and went over to the motel and when I walked in the door Shaun was doing research on the computer. "Shaun." I said in a soft voice.

He turned and looked at me. "What is it?"

I frowned. "Will you take a walk with me?" I asked.

"I'm kind of busy if you didn't notice." He replied in a cold voice.

I looked down and fiddled with my thumbs. "Please."

He sighed. "Later… I told you I'm busy."

I dropped my hands. "Dammit Shaun! Why won't you ever fucking listen to me huh?" I yelled at him.

He looked at me. "Since you told me not to talk to you Nichole. So that's what I'm going to do. I'm not going to talk to you."

This was a point I was at where I couldn't control myself. Shaun usually knows not to strike and get me to lose it like that but right now I don't think he really cared. I get violent when I get to this level. I picked up a vase and threw it at the wall. Dean shot up. "What the hell is going on?"

Shaun looked at me. "Shit Nikki."

I grabbed a scissor and threw it at the wall. "Nikki what are you doing?" Dean asked.

Shaun came up and tried to grab me but I punched him in the face. He fell and I picked up a knife. "Nikki calm down. I'm sorry alright I'm sorry. We'll talk okay? Just, just put the knife down."

I threw it as hard as I could. It stuck in the wall I was way past the point of controlling myself, now I full on lost it. "Nichole!" Dean yelled.

I picked up a gun this time and shot at the wall, man the wall was taking so much abuse poor innocent wall. Shaun got up now. "Nikki."

I pointed the gun at him. "Shaun."

"Whoa Nichole put the gun down." Dean said standing off to the side closer to me.

I shook my head. "No I don't think I want to."

I kept it pointed at Shaun he had his arms raised to show he surrendered. "Nichole just put the gun down we can talk, alright."

I shook my head again. "No Shaun. No I don't want to talk anymore I want to shoot."

I put my finger on the trigger. "Nichole no!" Dean yelled.

I smirked and shot. It went past Shaun's head and right into the wall. "You think I'd shoot my own twin brother?"

Shaun smiled. "Thank hell Nikki, I thought-"

I cut him off. "Shaun I'm not sane right now…I know that, so I'd suggest you shut up before I really do shoot you're ass." Dean stepped closer to me. I pointed the gun at him. "One step closer and you'll be on the ground." He stepped back and I smiled. "Good. Stay there." I saw him looking at Shaun and when I saw Shaun nod I put the gun to my head. "Don't fucking move either of you or I'll shoot my fucking brains out."

Dean gave Shaun worried eyes. "Is she serious?" He asked.

Shaun nodded. "Completely she's at that level."

I smiled. "A good brother knows everything." I looked at Shaun a smirk spreading across my lips. "Will I do it Shaun? If you tell me the right answer, I won't do it. Cause like I said a good brother knows everything."

Shaun frowned. "You won't. Nichole you are scared to and I know you won't."

I put my finger on the trigger. "I think that answer was wrong."

Shaun looked at me concern in his eyes. "Don't do it Nikki."

"Why?" I asked him.

He looked at Dean. "Now!" He yelled.

Suddenly Dean hit the gun out of my hands and Shaun grabbed me in his arms. "Let me go!" I yelled struggling in his arms.

He held me on the bed in a tight grip. "Dean my duffle, black kit hurry."

I struggled more violently now. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!"

Dean had the black kit. "Now what?"

Shaun replied. "The shot. It should already be filled." He pulled it out and handed it to Shaun, Shaun held me with one arm and stuck the shot in my stomach I whimpered in pain and quickly started to calm down. Shaun laid me on the bed and put a blanket over me. "Dean could you give us a second?"

Dean nodded. "Sure I'll go find Sam."

Dean left and Shaun kneeled next to the bed so he was looking into my eyes. "Look now we can talk just like you wanted alright?"

I nodded slowly closing my eyes for a second then opening them again slightly then I gave Shaun sad eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to flip out at you like that or Dean." I said in an drowsy tone.

Shaun brushed my hair out of my eyes. "It's not your fault, that happens sometimes, it's something you can't control."

"I'm sorry I told you not to talk to me anymore. I was just mad I guess. I know you're just looking out for me." I told him and yawned.

He frowned. "I'm sorry too Nikki. I love you, you're my baby sister. You're my twin and the only family I have besides Dean and Sam. If I lost you my whole world would crumble to the ground. I just want you to be safe. I want you happy and I'm glad you're happy with Joe. I just don't want you to be hurt. I can't stand seeing you hurt especially if it's you're heart. When you're hurt sweetie it kills me. I mean sure I can fix you're cuts and beat up guys who try to hurt you or creatures that try to hurt you, but I can't fix you're broken hearts."

I looked at the blankets for a second some how the pattern on the blanket made me interested in it. "I know Shaun. I understand completely and I love you too. I don't know what I would do without you. You're my best friend. I'm sorry I scared you this whole weekend especially for scaring you with the gun and all, I'm really sorry."

He kissed my head. "It's alright. I knew you wouldn't do it. I'm sorry I triggered it. I know how you get and I know sometimes I have to be more careful with you because to me you're fragile and when that happens it breaks you and I hate seeing that."

I closed my eyes. "It's alright Shaun no harm done…" I trailed off and soon found myself asleep.

Oooooo What do you think? Dramatic right? Comments? Reviews?


	8. Abuse hurts :

We were on the road again, shocking I know. Dean has been keeping a really close eye on me because of last week with the gun scare and just everything that happened. I don't get what he doesn't understand about that being something that only triggers sometimes when I'm really upset. Usually the only thing that can push me to that extreme edge is when something is really messed up with me and Shaun. "Where are we going?" I asked for probably the hundredth time today.

Dean looked at me in the mirror and rolled his eyes. "Nichole read a book, text, talk to Shaun, talk to Sam, look out the window, do something other then asking the same questions over and over again."

I giggled, I loved annoying Dean a lot especially since he can't do anything cause Shaun will protect me. Shaun leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I know what you're doing."

I smiled even brighter then usual. I whispered back. "It's funny isn't it?"

Shaun shook his head. "No because I'm not saving you this time." He smirked at me.

I whispered in his ear. "You love me, you'll always save me no matter what."

He crossed his arms and muttered under his breath. He knew I was right and he knew he couldn't do anything about it. "Sammy?"

He turned and looked at me. "Nikki."

I gave him puppy dog eyes. "Where are we going?" Dean sighed loudly.

Sam smiled. "Oh Nikki that works on Dean not me."

"Please Sam." I pleaded.

"No." He shook his head and flicked my nose.

I growled at him. "Did you just growl?" Dean asked.

I sat back. "Maybe."

Dean gave me a weird look. Shaun laughed. "Wow Nick wow."

My phone rang and I looked at the I.D. and smiled. "Hello?" I asked picking up the phone.

"Hello love." Joe said.

I giggled. "Hi, how are you?"

He replied. "I am fine sweet one, how are you?"

I answered. "I'm okay today. Don't know where were going, but hey."

I could tell he was smiling just by his voice. "Well that's good that you're alright. I just wanted to call and tell you I love you and I can't wait to see you again so until we see each other again, I love you with all my heart."

I sighed in awe. "I love you with all my heart. I can't wait either. I hope it's soon."

"Okay. I have to go. Bye hun I love you." He responded.

"Bye. Love you too." I hung up the phone.

Shaun was looking at me with a grossed out face. "That was sick, that was really sick."

I giggled. "Aw Shaun if you ever stop being a grouch maybe you could find a girl."

Dean and Sam laughed and Shaun mouthed 'you're dead meat.' I giggled when I saw that and kissed his cheek. "Aw Shaun you don't mean that."

"What if I do?" He asked smiling.

I frowned. "You don't you love me too much."

"Why are you always right?" He smiled at me.

I giggled. "Cause I'm a girl."

Dean looked at me. "Ha-ha wow."

Sam smiled at us. "Oh you two crack us up."

"Happy we can amuse." Shaun muttered.

I starred out the window as we pulled up to a small town. "Were in Timbuktu? Really Dean? Really?" I asked.

Shaun smiled. "Really Nikki. Really."

I rolled my eyes. "Wow."

Dean frowned. "What there's weird stuff going on here."

"Yeah with a name like that there's probably tons of weird, bizarre shit going on." I smirked.

Dean looked at me. "Would you just shut up?"

I looked out the window. "Okay no need to be pushy."

"Yeah why do you have to be a bitch?" Sam asked.

I was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

Shaun smiled. "Good one Sam." They high-fived and I was really confused.

I looked at him. "Shaun. What the hell?"

He raised his eyebrows. "What you are being a bitch."

I frowned. "I made a sarcastic remark. How is that being a bitch?" I asked.

Dean looked at me. "Nikki shut your cakehole."

I sat back and crossed my arms. "Why are you guys being so mean to me huh?"

Shaun looked at me. "Were allowed to were older then you."

"That doesn't give you a right to-" I tried to talk.

Dean cut me off. "That's it." He stopped the car and got out.

I locked my door and moved over to Shaun holding on to him tightly. "Shaun don't let him hurt me." I whispered scared.

Shaun pushed me away. "Screw you. I'm not helping you."

"Shaun. What's wrong with you?" I asked.

Dean got the door opened when Sam unlocked it. He yanked me out and shut the door. "I'm tired of you're stupid shit."

I shook my head. "Dean-"

He cut me off by slapping me across the face. I fell to the ground and he looked at me. "Any other shit to say?"

Tears came to my eyes. "Please Dean-"

He cut me off by kicking my stomach as hard as he could it knocked the wind out of me and I screamed in pain, he pulled me up. "Get in the damn car and don't say another word."

He shoved me in and I pulled my legs to my chest and started crying. Shaun smiled. "Wow Dean you taught her a lesson, I couldn't have done it better myself."

I looked at Shaun. "I can't believe you would say that." Dean stopped the car again. "No Dean. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I won't talk anymore."

He turned around and hit me in the jaw. "Shut the hell up."

This time I got mad and punched him in the face, Dean looked at me and raised his fist but Sam stopped him. "Don't we'll teach her a lesson later." I cried harder when Sam said that to Dean. We got to the motel and Sam yelled at me. "Stay in the damn car and don't move."

I cried and whimpered as they all left. Why were they doing this? Why were they acting this way? Dean came back and yelled. "Get in the room! You'll sleep on the floor!"

I nodded I didn't want to set him off so I didn't say anything. I got in and put my duffle on the floor. "Shaun. Please help me out here. Please, please Shaun." I pleaded in whispers.

He walked up and towered over me. "I thought Dean told you to stay quiet." He raised his hand and slapped me, I doubled over backwards and cried out in pain and tears came to my eyes.

Dean came in with his duffle bag and looked at Shaun with an evil grin. "Did she talk again?"

Shaun replied while smirking at me. "Yeah. I slapped her."

"Good she deserved it." Dean smirked back as Sam came in the room.

"Let's go to the bar." Sam said smiling as he saw me on the floor holding my cheek.

I didn't say a word just stayed on the floor. Over the next couple days it got worse just for practically breathing Dean hit me. He started whipping me with a belt too. Shaun was hurting me, and so was Sam. What did I do wrong? When they were at the bar I got my cell phone out and called Bobby. He answered quickly. "Hi Nichole." I heard his friendly voice in the phone.

I started to cry when I heard his voice finally someone who isn't going to hurt me or tell Dean I talked I thought to myself, yet I was still shaken up. "Bobby." I sobbed out.

"Nichole sweetheart. What's wrong?" He asked worry in his voice.

I replied. "They're hurting me Bobby. They're hurting me bad."

"Who?!" He yelled causing me to almost drop the phone.

"Shaun, Dean and Sam. Bobby they're abusing me." I sobbed into the phone.

"What?! I'm going to kill them wait till I get on the phone with Dean he'll be in for a rude awakening that he won't even be ready for." Bobby yelled in rage. "Sweetie why are they doing it? When did this start?" He asked still worried.

"I was sitting in the car…and, and Dean he just started yelling then he, he slapped me and it started just when we entered Timbuktu." I told him.

He responded. "Sweetheart I want you to hide. Take you're cell phone and just go some where hide in the best place you can find."

"Okay Bobby." I replied. I hung up my cell and put it in my pocket securely. I escaped the motel through the window in the bathroom I was sure no one would see me climbing out of there, I made a mad dash for somewhere safe. I found an alley to hide in, there was a box where no one could see me so I hid there. After about 6 hours of waiting and hiding in the box my phone rang and I picked it up right away man was I glad it was Bobby. "Hello?"

"Nichole it's Bobby. I think its called rage conscience. It's this virus where people just get these jerks of rage and take it out on their loved ones." He explained.

"Okay. How do we cure it?" I asked as I saw some people walking down the streets smoking.

"Stay hidden Nikki. I'm going to do a ritual." He said. "It should work. Just hold on okay?"

I replied. "Okay Bobby." I hung up my phone and scooted in my box more to be hidden better, I wrapped my jacket tighter around me, then I just waited. It must have been the whole night that I stayed up. the next day turned to night when my phone rang. I saw Bobby's number and picked up. "Bobby?"

He sighed. "I don't know if it worked. So it would be best to stay where you are till I call Dean and see if he's back to normal okay? Don't move till I call." He told me sternly but I knew he was only talking like that to show he cared and that he was macho worried about me.

I hung up the phone and hid for a couple hours till my phone rang and Shaun's name appeared, I started crying. I wanted my older brother who would hold me when I'm scared to hold me now, to protect me right now. He wasn't my brother anymore though, he was a monster. I put my head in my hands and cried. I don't know how, but I cried off and on straight through the night. My phone was ringing on and off with calls from Dean, Sam, and Shaun. That made me just cry more. I put my head against the brick wall and sighed. "Please God. Please change them back." I prayed as I looked up at the blue sky and the clouds that lingered in it.

I heard voices coming near the alley they were so close to where I was. "I'm telling you Sam the coordinates are pointing in this direction."

That was Dean's voice I cried harder and harder, I couldn't stop…I was so frightened. I heard them stop and then Sam's voice. "Do you guys hear that?"

They walked in the alley and I hid my head in my hands and bawled my eyes out. A couple seconds later I felt someone near me. "Nikki?" It was Shaun, even though his voice sounded soothing I was scared, he reached out his hand and when he touched me I screamed. "Nikki, it's me. It's Shaun." I continued to cry. He reached out his hand again but I moved away. "Nikki, sweetie it's me. It's Shaun please look at me."

I shook my head and sobbed out. "No."

Dean sighed sadly. "Nichole."

I didn't look at him either, I wanted to get away from them and I wanted them to just stay away. I muttered under my breath and I felt Shaun kneel right next to me. "Nikki sweetie look at me." I looked up at him slowly, tears running down my face. "Nikki see it's me. It's Shaun."

I shook my head violently. "No you're a monster. You're going to hurt me!" I yelled as my voice cracked.

I put my head back in my knees and I felt Shaun lay his hand on my back and rub it soothingly as I cried. "Nichole I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

I looked up at him again then I looked at Dean and Sam and put my head down. "I know you will. I know you will." I mumbled over and over again.

I heard Dean and Sam walk away. "Nikki look it's only you and me now. Just you and me." Shaun tried desperately to get me to trust him enough to just look up at him.

I looked around, up and down the whole alley then at Shaun. "Please don't hurt me Shaun please. I won't talk anymore, I won't be bad anymore. Please don't hurt me." I whispered as more tears fell down my face.

Shaun gently wiped my tears away with his thumb. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you Nikki I promise. I don't know what happened. We need to get out of this town. Bobby called us."

I widened my eyes and backed away. "You're lying. You're lying. Bobby didn't call me. He told me to stay hidden till he called me. You're lying to me."

Shaun moved closer. "No sweetie I'm not. Bobby tried calling you. He couldn't reach you."

I shook my head. "You're lying."

He frowned. "Okay take out you're cell phone Nikki."

I took it out and saw that it died. "He called me?" I asked looking at Shaun.

"Yes Nikki he called you. He called us when the virus wore off and he called us when he couldn't get a hold of you. See if I was lying I wouldn't know about the virus, I wouldn't be here right now." He explained to me.

I started crying again. "I can't trust you."

He picked me up in his arms, held me close against his chest and gently rocked me. "I promise you Nichole, I promise you. I'm telling you the truth. I'm so sorry, I can't believe I did that to you. I can't believe any of us did that to you. We feel so horrible, were all so sorry. We really didn't mean too. It was the virus that spread, please sweetie please trust me okay?"

I started drifting to sleep when he said the words I promise you. I had my head against his chest and was just content. I felt him stand up and then he started walking. I heard Dean ask in a slightly worried yet hopeful voice. "Does she believe you?"

Shaun replied sadly. "No. But what right does she have to believe us? Look what we did to her. She's black and blue all over. I can't believe we did this to her."

"I know." Dean said. "Were horrible brothers."

"Yeah the worst." Sam sighed sadly .

I opened my eyes slightly to look at them. "Don't say that. You guys are the best big brothers ever." I mumbled. "It wasn't you're fault." Shaun kissed my head gently and I really fell asleep after that.

When I woke up this time, I was in a different motel room with Shaun holding me tightly and protectively in his grasp. He was snoring softly with his mouth hanging slightly open, I snuggled up against him and wrapped the cover around me more so I'd be warmer even though Shaun was like a human heater. I felt Shaun tighten his grasp on me when he felt me move, he does that all the time when I wiggle just incase it would be a nightmare, so I would know he was their and nothing would hurt me. I buried my head in his side and he asked. "Is that you're way of telling me you're awake? Or is that how you tell me you want me to wake up?"

I looked up at him and he had his eyes closed. "Both I guess." I said quietly almost in a whisper. I know the virus wore off but I was still scared. Seeing what they can do just scared the living hell out of me.

He opened his eyes and looked at me concern still lurking in his deep green eyes. "Hey, why are you talking so quietly?"

I shrugged and looked away not wanting to look Shaun in the eyes. "I don't want to make you mad."

Shaun lifted my head so I would look into his eyes. "Honey it was a virus in that town it will never ever happen again. I would never hurt you like that on purpose ever, and I sure as hell wouldn't let anyone else hurt you like that either no matter what. I swear to you that I wouldn't and you know that."

I nodded. "I know Shaun. It's just scary you know. Seeing what you guys could do. I was living in a nightmare."

He kissed my head and smiled. "I love you so much, you're my baby sister. I won't hurt you ever again."

I buried my head in his chest when I heard Dean groan. "She still scared?" He asked in a sleepy tone.

Shaun replied running his fingers through my hair lightly calming me as best he could at that moment. "Yeah."

I heard a rustle of blankets and Dean got up then walked over to our bed. He sat down on the bed next to Shaun and looked at me. I lifted my head and when I looked at Dean I saw, well I guess a flash of the rage strike right through his eyes. My imagination was tricking me, I'm pretty sure but it scared me so I quickly buried my head in Shaun's chest and tightened my grip on him knowing he'd protect me now, hoping he'd protect me if Dean would happen to strike again which I highly doubt he would. "Please Dean I'm sorry. I'm sorry I won't talk, I didn't mean to." I whispered into Shaun's chest.

Shaun picked my head up to look at him. "Dean's not going to hurt you."

I looked at Dean and he sighed his eyes showed me guilt and sadness they were combined. He laid his hand on my cheek gently and spoke softly. "I won't ever hurt you like that ever again. I'm sorry Nikki. I swear I won't ever do it again. I like when you talk. I like hearing you're voice, I like you're jokes. Believe it or not I like when you ask where were going 100 times a day. I love it, you keep me sane and give me a reason to love you. You're our little angel Nikki. You're my little angel."

Shaun smiled at me making me feel safe and he spoke in a soft tone careful not to scare me. "Yeah and Nikki you're my princess. But of course you already knew that. Since I've been telling you that since the day I could talk really."

I smiled slightly looking into Deans eyes as I had my head on Shaun's chest and held Shaun's hand gently. "Okay Dean I believe you. Just please, please don't yell for a while. If you do that may scare me. I really, really hate it when you yell."

He kissed my head and smiled. "You got it." Then he looked at me and frowned. "Oh yeah Nichole will you please do me a solid?"

I raised my eyebrows and picked my head up to look at him. "What would that be?" I asked smiling up at him.

He frowned again. "Please just don't ever tell Sam about this chick flick moment. I hate chick flicks, there so ew."

I smiled at him and gave him a nod flashing him a quick smile. "You got it Dean I won't tell Sam."

Sam then walked into the room. "Won't tell Sam what?" Sam asked a smirk playing on his lips.

Shaun smiled and looked at me, I gave him my playfully evil eyes and he looked up at Sam he smiled brightly as he answered. "Oh just that you missed the greatest thing our eldest brother Dean having a chick flick moment with us. It was so cute."

"What?" Sam asked surprised to the fact that Dean would even have one of those moments.

Dean looked at me he frowned and gave me a pout. "Hey I thought-"

I giggled and cut him off. "Dean you asked me if I would do you a solid and not tell Sammy over there…"

Shaun finished my sentence for me. "But you never asked me not to tell Sam so ha-ha Dean you were off on that one because you never ask a one twin something like that and not ask the other, don't you get it yet?." He smiled and his smile quickly turned into a devious smirk across his lips.

I smiled. "I'm guessing he doesn't Shaun."

Shaun kissed my cheek gently. "I know."

Dean and Sam looked at each other then at us and they both gave us weird looks they must have starred for about 5 minutes before they spoke. "That is so beyond creepy." They said to us in unison.

"What?" Shaun and I asked in unison.

Dean frowned. "How you two can just finish each others sentences like that, it's way beyond creepy."

We smiled at each other then we smiled at Dean and Sam, we answered in unison. "Yeah we know that already."

What did you think???? Reviews????


	9. Zombified and not really lovin it

"Hey Shaun?" I asked.

"Hey Nikki?" He asked looking back at me.

I smiled. "What's a six letter word for living dead?" I asked confused.

He frowned. "Are you really asking me that?"

I nodded. "Yeah actually because I can't figure it out."

He laughed. "Zombie Nikki. It's Zombie."

"Oh yeah." I smiled. "Thank you."

He rolled his eyes and Sam came in the room. "Hey what are you two up to?"

Shaun looked at Sam. "Well our little sister here is doing a Halloween crossword puzzle and is obviously not too bright."

"Hey I'm bright." I argued.

Shaun smiled. "Okay…Nikki you asked me what a six letter word for the living dead was. That's not too bright there sis."

I giggled. "My mind was drawing a blank."

Sam frowned. "Wow you guys. Wow."

I frowned and looked at Sam and Shaun. "Hey Sam? If you're turned into a Zombie like in the movies can you ever be turned back?"

Sam looked like he was thinking. "Uh, I don't think so. Why?"

I frowned. "I just wanted to know."

Shaun raised his eyebrows at me. "Why did you want to know?"

I shrugged. "Just out of curiosity."

Shaun looked at me. "Are you sure?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes I'm sure."

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" He asked.

I giggled. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" He came up to me and started tickling me.

"Ha-ha. Shaun. Stop it tickles." I giggled.

He spoke. "Say I'm the best big brother ever."

"You're the best big brother ever." I giggled as he let up.

"See that Sam. Trick always works." Shaun said walking back over to the bed and laying down.

Sam frowned. "That's not a trick it's tickling our little sister till she can't handle it anymore."

Shaun laughed. "I know. That's the really funny part."

I poked Shaun's side. "Shaun."

He looked at me. "Nick."

I frowned. "Could Zombies live like humans again even if they're still zombies."

He sat up. "Alright spill kid. What's going on? Why the sudden interest in zombies?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just curious."

Shaun looked at Sam. "Well I doubt it. They have to be killed don't they Sam?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah they have to be. There is no way they can be changed back to real people unless you'd go to a crossroads and make a deal with demon to get the person back, but then the person who would save you would end up dying and yeah it's not pretty."

I sighed. "Okay."

Shaun looked at me. "Nichole is something wrong?"

I shrugged. "No I just wanted to know."

Sam looked at me. "You sure, you seem pretty down."

I shook my head. "No I'm fine really I am. I just wanted to know."

Shaun stood up. "Well I'm going to go get a soda. You want anything?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "No Shaun I'm good."

He walked out and Sam went with him. I went to the bathroom and pulled my jacket sleeve us to reveal a bite mark. I ran into what I think was a zombie two days ago. We were in this town looking for a hunt. I knew zombies were a good hunt but I didn't want to say anything. I looked at the bite mark again and tears filled my eyes. I'm going to die. I heard the motel door open and Shaun came in. "Nikki? Where'd you go?"

I breathed in deeply. "I'm in the bathroom."

He called back. "Alright. You okay sweetie?" He asked.

I replied. "Yeah Shaun. I'll be out in a minute." I wiped my eyes and walked out of the bathroom. "Shaun."

He raised his eyebrows. "Were you crying?"

"What? No." I said looking in the mirror. "I had an eyelash in my eye and was trying to get it out."

He frowned and opened his coke. "Alright."

I turned and looked at him. "Shaun, I love you."

He raised his eyebrows. "I love you too. Is something wrong? You're acting really weird today."

I shook my head. "I just want you to know I love you."

He smiled. "I know that."

I didn't have much time left, and I knew it. I was going to become a zombie very soon so I needed Shaun to shoot me. "Shaun?"

He looked at me. "Yeah?"

I looked down. "If, if I asked you to kill me…would you do it?"

He stood up. "Okay now I know something's wrong. Nikki what's going on?"

I looked up at him. "Would you?"

He shook his head. "No, I wouldn't. Why would you ask something like that?"

I frowned. "Shaun I want you to shoot me."

Shaun sat me on the bed. "Nichole Winchester what is going on?"

I looked down. "Shaun please."

He shook his head. "I'm not shooting you Nikki."

I stood up and went to my duffle and pulled out a gun. "Please Shaun I'm begging you shoot me."

He backed up. "Nichole! What the hell is going on?!"

I shook my head. "I don't have much time left Shaun. The clock is ticking. Please just shoot me don't let me become a monster."

"Nikki please tell me what's happening I can help." He told me.

I pulled up my jacket sleeve and showed him the bloody bite mark. "Holy Shit! Nichole when did this happen?"

"Two days ago." I replied. "I'm going to die Shaun." Tears were coming down my face as I said that.

Shaun starred at me. His eyes were filling with concern, sadness, and believe it or not tears. "Nikki you're not going to die."

"Shaun you just told me, Sam just said it, if you're a zombie you need to be killed." I told him.

Shaun looked into my eyes. "I won't let you die. I'm going to fix this. Do you hear me? I'm going to fix it!" He had my head cupped in his hands. "I'm going to fix it." He kissed my head and hugged me tight, he kept mumbling. "I'm going to fix it." Over and over again. He was in denial he didn't want to kill me and he knew he would have to. He didn't want to believe it.

I pulled away. "Shaun I love you. Please you have to do what's right."

I handed him the gun he held it in his hand and sighed looking from the gun to his hand for about 5 minutes then shook his head. "No. I can't."

Sam came into the room with Dean they saw me crying, saw Shaun with a gun in his hands and asked. "What are you two doing?"

I looked up. "Shaun needs to shoot me."

"What? Why?" Dean asked.

Sam spoke. "It has something to do with all those zombie questions doesn't it?"

"She was bit." Shaun said.

Dean yelled. "What?! Let me see." I pulled up my sleeve and Dean looked it over. "Nikki when did this happen?"

I looked at him. "Two days ago."

He had concern growing in his eyes too. "Nichole why didn't you tell us sooner?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I didn't want to worry you guys."

Shaun looked at me and threw the gun across the room. "Son of a bitch!"

"Shaun!" I yelled. He looked at me. His eyes filled with different emotions. He was so sad and I couldn't help him, I was going to die we all knew it. I hugged him as tight as I could and stood back. "Shaun you're my best friend, if there's anyone who I would choose to kill me it be you because you're my twin and we'll meet again. I love you and I want you to do it. Only because I know you love me."

He had tears coming down his face and looked at Dean and Sam, Dean shrugged. "I wouldn't do it with Sam ever! I don't expect to do it to her. Were saving her now. Sam lets go, Shaun you keep an eye on her."

I sat on the bed and cried in my hands and listened to Sam and Dean leave, Shaun didn't know what to say mostly because he was crying as much as I was this had never happened to us before. He was actually going to have to kill me and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. "Shaun." I looked up at him his eyes were red and puffy he was holding back the tears he was trying to stay strong for me. "Please Shaun don't let me be alone." I whispered as I cried again. He walked over and engulfed me in a hug. He kissed my head gently as he hugged me letting his tears fall with mine. Poor Shaun I've never seen him like this. A while later Shaun had me in his grasp he had cried himself to sleep I hadn't though, I didn't want to become a monster I wanted to be free from this stupid thing. I got up gently and kissed Shaun's cheek gently then whispered the words. "I love you big brother." In his ear and went to the bathroom. I grabbed my gun from the back pocket and put it to my head I tried to pull the trigger I did but I just couldn't. I heard sheets rustling and heard Shaun groan. I looked at my reflection and put my finger to the trigger.

"Nikki!" I heard my name yelled. Shaun ran to the bathroom. "Nikki what are you doing?!"

I looked at him tears welling up in my eyes again. "I'm going to die Shaun I'm making it easier on myself."

He shook his head. "You're not going to die."

I looked down. "I only have minutes left. I am going to turn soon I can feel it. Let me end it."

He went for the gun and I pulled the trigger nothing happened I pulled and pulled. A smirk spread over his lips. "You really think I'd let you have a loaded gun in you're pocket when you're being like this?"

I threw it to the ground and screamed. "Ahhh!" I fell to the ground holding my stomach. "Shaun kill me. Kill me now!" I yelled.

He shook his head. "No Nikki."

I fell to the floor and passed out I wasn't there anymore I was floating above my body. "Shaun!" I tried to yell. He couldn't hear me, I saw as he knelt next to my soul less body. I saw my body shoot up I had changed my eyes were black and I was drooling Shaun looked so scared. Hell I was a ghost and I was scared. My zombie body tried to grab him but Shaun kicked it. "Way to go bro, kick me that'll get you far."

He ran out the door and closed it, it was kind of funny. "Nichole change back please. You're better then that thing."

I landed on the ground in ghost formation. "Shaun." I said I was standing right in front of him, I know I could get myself to appear in front of him but I didn't know how. I had to believe. I closed my eyes.

I heard Shaun gasp. "Nikki."

I opened my eyes and looked around. "Well hey there Shaun that worked out just like I hoped it would."

His eyes showed hurt. "Nikki oh my god. You're, you're dead."

I frowned. "I told you it would happen Shaun. Now kill my body!" I yelled. He nodded and went to the bathroom he quickly shot my head and I smiled. He looked at my dead body and he was crying. "Shaun."

He looked at me. "Nikki. I can't believe it. Nick." He sobbed out.

Shaun was full on crying. I felt so bad as Dean and Sam entered the room they couldn't see me but they saw Shaun crying and ran over passing right through me and looking in the bathroom. "Dude!"

Dean looked at Shaun. "What the hell happened?"

Shaun wiped his tears. "She turned Dean I had no choice. She's a ghost. She's here right now."

Dean and Sam turned around looking for me. I tried to get them to see me and when I did they gasped. I smiled. "Hey guys."

Sam tried to touch my face gently but his hand went right through me. "Nikki."

Dean didn't say a word he was shocked. Shaun watched me. I smiled at them. "Guys, Greg's calling me. He wants me to go with him."

Shaun shook his head. "No Nichole no."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll wait for you." I looked at Dean and Sam and did the same. "I love you guys." I smiled brightly and went to the light and Greg grabbed my hand leading me into the white light with him. I was happy now and I was safe.

_**Shaun's P.O.V.**_

When Nichole left I sat on the bed. "How could I let this happen? My only little sister my only twin and it feels like I lost my whole world."

Sam sat down. "Shaun that's how I felt when Jess died and you know what I always think, there happy now. I mean did you see Nichole's face when she left her eyes twinkled and she was never happier."

Dean came over. "I can't believe this."

I looked down. "I'm going out."

Dean grabbed my arm as I stood up. "Don't do what I think you're going to."

"I'm not going to sell my soul. I'm going to have a drink." I said in a no bull shit tone.

"You can't you're too young." Sam said.

I growled. "I don't give a shit!"

I went to the bar and had a few drinks. I tried to wash the pain away but I couldn't I just couldn't. This would be eternal pain.

_**4 years later**_

I'm 19 now I died my hair black and got it cut now it's always spiked. I travel with Dean and Sam still and I'm a good hunter. I turned my little sisters death into anger and killed every evil son of a bitch I could find. Poor Joe had a heart attack, well not really but it seemed like he would. Bobby just simply gave up. Dad, well dad he left he ain't talking to no one. Dean and Sam just go on like nothing happened. I don't like to talk about it, I hate to talk about it, it isn't my best subject.

I was in a motel room, Dean and Sam were at a bar and they had a different room. I had a girl on my bed and I was kissing her. I had my jeans on and my chest was bare showing off my tan abs. I had Nichole's necklace around my neck it was one I gave her for her 11th birthday. It hung around her neck just like the similar one that she made me does. Just like Joes had. I leaned down to kiss my girl when she sat up. "Shaun why are you wearing that necklace?"

I frowned. "It was my sisters."

"Where is she?" She asked.

"Shay I don't want to talk about it." I told her.

She sighed. "You never just talk to me! Am I just some slut to you?"

I was going to say something but I got cut off by a knock at the motel door. I looked at the door. "Uh do you not see the do not disturb sign?" I asked. I heard a knock again and groaned. "Please go away." I heard another knock and got off the bed annoyed. I opened the door and yelled. "What!"

I took a step back and put my hand over my mouth.

Ooooo Reviews???? Comments??


	10. Shaun's Big Surprise!

_4 years later still Shaun's P.O.V._

I'm 19 now I died my hair black and got it cut now it's always spiked. I travel with Dean and Sam still and I'm a good hunter. I turned my little sisters death into anger and killed every evil son of a bitch I could find. Poor Joe had a heart attack, well not really but it seemed like he would. Bobby just simply gave up. Dad, well dad he left he ain't talking to no one. Dean and Sam just go on like nothing happened. I don't like to talk about it, I hate to talk about it, it isn't my best subject.

I was in a motel room, Dean and Sam were at a bar and they had a different room. I had a girl on my bed and I was kissing her. I had my jeans on and my chest was bare showing off my tan abs. I had Nichole's necklace around my neck it was one I gave her for her 11th birthday. It hung around her neck just like the similar one that she made me does. Just like Joes had. I leaned down to kiss my girl when she sat up. "Shaun why are you wearing that necklace?"

I frowned. "It was my sisters."

"Where is she?" She asked.

"Shay I don't want to talk about it." I told her.

She sighed. "You never just talk to me! Am I just some slut to you?"

I was going to say something but I got cut off by a knock at the motel door. I looked at the door. "Uh do you not see the do not disturb sign?" I asked. I heard a knock again and groaned. "Please go away." I heard another knock and got off the bed annoyed. I opened the door and yelled. "What!"

I took a step back and put my hand over my mouth.

_**Nikki's P.O.V.**_

Shaun stood there his hand over his mouth at least I think it was Shaun he looked different I was pretty sure it was him though. I let out a soft chuckle and spoke. "Is that anyway to talk to you're sister? Man I thought mom raised you better." I grinned.

He stood there shocked still and had his jaw practically hitting the floor. A girl came over to the door. "Hi! Who are you?" She asked a smiled plastered on her face.

I held out my hand and smiled. "I'm Nikki. I'm Shaun's sister. Who are you?"

She shook my hand. "I'm Shay. Nice to meet you. Come on in."

I took a step in and Shaun was still shocked, I closed the door. "Shaun seriously that stare a little creepy."

His shock quickly dissolved into anger and he shoved me into the wall hard. "Shaun!" Shay yelled.

I looked at her and groaned shaking my head. "Let him go Shay. He won't hurt me." I looked at him.

He frowned. "Who are you?! What are you?! A shape shifter?! A demon?! What?!"

I looked in his eyes. "It's me. It's really me."

He didn't let up. "Really?" He got out a silver knife and I got the upper hand.

"Shaun! Really? Come on." I said taking the knife. "Want me to prove it?" I took the silver and cut my hand.

His eyes widened. "Oh, oh God!"

I smiled. "Told you." He threw holy water on me. I looked at him. "I ain't a demon either dumb ass."

He came up and put his hand on my face. He frowned and poked my arm, I let out a giggle and he pulled me into his arms. I laid my head on his chest. He hugged me so tightly I thought he was going to squeeze me to death. "I missed you so much!" After a while he let me go and kissed the top of my head. "How?" He asked looking at me.

I smiled. "Easy dude. I got connections." After a long pause I spoke. "I want a cookie I'm starving." I said looking around and plopping on the bed.

Shay looked at us. "That was so adorable. How old are you?" She asked.

"I'm 19." I said smiling in her direction.

"Wait you're twins?" She asked confused.

"Yep." I looked at Shaun. "You uh never told her about me?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I didn't like to talk about you."

I rolled my eyes. "Shay yeah were twins I had to…go away for a while. But I'm back now. I'm better then ever."

Shaun looked at Shay. "Could you give us a minute?"

She nodded. "Sure I'll go get you a cookie." She smiled at me.

I smirked. "Okay chocolate chip please."

She nodded and walked out and Shaun looked at me crossing his arms. "Talk."

I looked at him weirdly. "What am I a dog or something?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No I want to know how and I want to know now."

I frowned. "Want to know what?"

He shrugged. "How are you here? How is you're body normal? How do you look like you did when you were 15? Huh?"

I smiled. "Shaun I know I died, and now I look fantastic. I know you shot me that night. I was too young to die. It was tragic how I did and God obviously didn't want it. He wanted me with you guys."

"That's why you were gone four years." He argued.

I crossed my arms. "Okay Greg talked the big man into it. He's been trying and I guess the dude let up. I woke up in a box. You know how scared and uncomfortable I was? I spent the last few days tracking you down."

He shifted uncomfortably. "But there's no way. There has to be a catch. I don't trust you. I'm sorry you look like Nikki. You act like her but that doesn't mean you are her."

I frowned. "Alright. So you get this once in a lifetime opportunity what are you going to do? Take it? Or are you going to leave it?" I asked him.

He looked down. "I'm leaving it."

Tears welled up in my eyes. I sniffled and I began crying. "I knew you wouldn't believe me. I knew it, I didn't want to believe it." I stood up and went to the door. "I thought with a second chance you'd be grateful but I was wrong obviously."

I opened the door and tried to walk out but Shaun closed it. He looked me up and down. "Wednesday after noon, we were 12. I climbed my tree house what happened?"

I frowned. "Nothing happened to you. I remember that day clearly. I tried to climb up after you and fell off I landed on my head and almost broke my neck. Luckily I got to the hospital and the said I had a concussion nothing to serious. I had to stay over night for observations and you were concerned that whole night."

He looked at me again. "Only Nikki would know this. A hot summer day I was in the backyard and I was supposed to be with you since no one was home. We were 13. What happened?"

I smirked. "You jumped in the pool and your swimming trunks came off, you got out of the pool and your trunks were off and I took pictures and you promised to do my chores for a month if I would delete them."

He looked me up and down again. Suddenly he just hugged me. "It really is you!" He exclaimed still hugging me.

I smiled. "I told you. So you missed me huh?" I asked pulling away.

His eyes widened. "Uh yeah Nick you weren't here. I lost everything and now you're back."

He said that in pure shock. I smiled brightly. "Yeah heaven was fun for a while but you know you miss you're family members."

He nodded. "Yeah I can imagine. Nichole I missed you so much!" He hugged me again and soon we heard a knock on the door. Shaun cleared his throat. "Uh yeah?"

"Hey were uh back from the bar." I heard Dean's voice and smiled.

"Come on in guys. I want you to see someone." Shaun said.

"Is it one of you're hookers?" Dean asked coming in with Sam behind.

I stepped in front of him. "Dean that wasn't nice."

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped same with Sam. "Nikki." They both mumbled.

I smiled and stood by Shaun. "Hey guys."

Dean frowned and pulled a knife out but Shaun got the upper hand and twisted Dean's arm. "Dean it's her. I tried that already. Knock it off. It's really her."

Sam hugged me tight and whispered. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I said in his chest.

Dean came over and crushed me with his hug. "Were never letting you out of our sight. You're staying with us, we'll never let you get hurt again."

I smiled. "Thanks Dean."

Shay came in then and handed me my cookie. "Here ya go."

"Yes my cookie!" I said excitedly.

Shaun let out a laugh and I smiled and chewed the gooey chocolate. "Shay. Can I talk to you later?"

She replied. "Sure Shaun call me later."

She left and Dean crossed his arms. "So how'd you get back?"

I smiled. "Greg helped me out. He said I was too young to be there."

Sam frowned. "Oh really?"

I nodded. "Yep." I took another bite of my cookie.

Shaun rolled his eyes. "You're such a dork Nick."

"Really? I haven't been here an hour and you're already starting with the names?" I asked.

He kissed my cheek. "You know I mean well."

I giggled. "Yeah I guess. So what have you guys been up to?"

Dean shrugged. "Hunting. Shaun here has gotten brutal."

I finished my cookie and threw the paper away. "How so?"

Shaun looked at Sam and Dean and shook his head. Dean sighed. "He doesn't want you knowing."

I nodded. "Yeah alright." I laid on the bed and looked at the ceiling. Dean, Sam, and Shaun went out in the hallway. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with my hand on my stomach and my other hand under my head.

I woke up hearing Shaun on his phone. "Yeah honey I love you too. I don't know I can't be here. Cause my sister just came back and I know I should be happy but I'm not I feel like I should stay away. I don't know. I just feel like she's not telling the truth and Dean, Sam, and I would be better off if we weren't near her at all. Yeah I mean abandoned her. I know it's wrong. I just can't take this risk if I do it could get us killed. I can't tell her. I wish I could but I couldn't I'm just going to go. Yeah like disappear. I'll be there soon. Bye."

Tears started welling in my eyes. "Shaun no please don't leave me." I said.

He looked at me. "Nikki oh my god. I didn't mean for you to hear that. I'm, I'm sorry."

"You're really going to leave me?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah I'm really sorry Nick. Forgive me please sweetie. Forgive me one day."

He got up and walked away. "Shaun no. Please, Please Shaun." I said as tears fell down my face.

I shot up from that nightmare and looked around the room. I saw no one and tears started welling up in my eyes again. "Shaun." I croaked out. My tears fell freely down my face. He was gone, my brothers left me because they couldn't trust me. "Shaun!" I whimpered again. The doorknob turned and Shaun came in with a mocha latte. I looked up at him and sniffled. "Shaun?"

He looked over at me and frowned. "Nick what's wrong?"

I shook my head. I was afraid to tell him about my dream, I was afraid if I told him it would come true and he would leave me so I just shook my head and laid back down. "Nothing." I whimpered. "Just a bad nightmare."

Shaun came over and kissed my head. "Well just rest sweetie when you wake up it'll all be fine."

I smiled slightly. Hopefully Shaun would be right. I would wake up and everything would be completely fine and completely safe. When I woke up I felt strong arms around me. I looked next to me and saw Shaun. His arms were wrapped securely around me and his grip was tight. I smiled and kissed his cheek gently. Maybe we could get back to normal.

I know it's short! But comments? Any ideas?

Hope you had a good thanksgiving.


	11. Telepathy? Truth comes out?

A week later we were on the road. I didn't like being on the road too much. I'm tired of our jobs but everyone says we have to do it. "Hey Dean?" I asked.

He looked in the mirror to see me. "Yeah?"

I smiled. "I'm bored."

He frowned. "So?"

I groaned. "So lets play a game?"

"What kind of game?" He asked.

I smiled. "It's a game where I say a word and you say the thing that pops into you're head."

He groaned. "Yeah alright. Go ahead."

I smiled. "Okay. Monkey."

"Banana's." He replied.

"Octopus."

"Eight tenticals."

"Shaun."

"Dork."

Shaun looked up. "Hey when did I get involved?" He asked.

I smiled. "When I decided to use you're name smart one."

He put his earbud back in his ear and grumbled. Sam looked at us. "You like annoying him?"

I nodded. "Yup sure do."

"Why?" Sam asked.

I groaned. "I don't know it's pretty fun. He get's so aggravated."

Dean let out a laugh. "Yeah I can see how much fun that is."

"Right." I smiled.

"Sam you play that game with her. I need to pay attention to the road." Dean said smiling.

Sam nodded. "Yeah alright."

"Should I start?" I asked.

Sam replied. "Yeah go ahead."

"Sheep."

"Pasture."

"Cat's."

"Dogs."

"Boys."

"Rule."

"Girls?" I asked.

"Drool." He replied.

I frowned. "Aww Sammy! That wasn't nice!"

He laughed and so did Dean. "That was awesome Sam."

Shaun was smirking too. I hit his arm and he frowned. "Right. Sam that wasn't nice you got to remember this little girl is sensitive." Shaun smirked.

I frowned and punched his arm. He glared at me. "Dumbass."

"Bitch." He said back.

Shaun and I have twin telepathy. I just thought I would say that at random. We don't use it often because it's not too easy when were far apart hense why I don't use it when I'm in trouble considering it takes a lot of energy and focus to use it. I decided since I'm close by I'll use it now maybe I could use it in the distant future if I needed it, so then it would be easier later. I focused but not ot hard and soon I spoke. 'Hey.'

He looked at me. 'Hello why am I talking to you in my head?'

'Because I'm bored and it'd be way cool if we really got this working. Escpecially if were far apart.'

'Ahh you got a point there sis.'

'I know. Smiley face.'

'You are so weird Nick.'

'I know but you love me anyway.'

'Do I have a choice?'

'No not really.'

'Well then that's why I love you.'

'Gasp. Oh Shaun you didn't mean that.'

'Course not Nikki you know I love you with all my heart and soul.'

'I know. Same here bro, same here.'

'I think we should stop talking in each others heads now.'

'Why?'

'Sam and Dean are starting to stare.'

'Oh right.'

I looked at Dean and Sam's glances and frowned. "What?"

They both frowned. "What were you doing?" They both asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Dean frowned. "You both got quiet and were starring into space."

"We were thinking." Shaun stated simply.

"Yeah thinking." I replied.

We went to a resturant and ordered our food then Sam and Dean talked about hunts while I looked at Shaun.

'Should we try to control it while apart?' I asked.

'Yeah. You go to the bathroom, and I'll go out to the car.'

'Alright.'

I looked up. "Guys I'm going to the bathroom."

Shaun replied. "Yeah and I have to get that thing…it's in the car. So uh, see ya." He walked out of the resturant and I went to the bathroom.

After a couple mintues of concentration I spoke. 'Shaun can you hear me?'

'Hey Nikki. Yeah I can.'

'Cool so this will work now?'

'I don't know Nikki maybe.'

'It'd be cool for hunts.'

'Yeah true because Nikki you're like human punching bag.'

_**(A/N ha-ha thank you enid18)**_

'Shaun I am not.'

'Are too Nikki where ever we go you're hurt.'

'I can't help it.'

'I know you can't. You're just always in the wrong place at the wrong time.'

'Yeah I guess.'

'Anyways Nikki I'm coming in cause one its freezing out here and two I'm starving.'

'Okay. See you at the table. Now I really have to use the bathroom.'

I came back to reality and went to the bathroom then washed my hands and then I went back to the table. "Hey guys." I smiled at them.

Sam frowned. "What took you so long?"

I sighed. "Sam you know girls. We look at ourselves and take pictures and you know."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Well sit down and eat."

Shaun smirked. "Look at your selves and take pictures."

I frowned. "What we do."

He let out a laugh. "That's so odd."

I punched his arm. "Does it hurt enough yet?"

He replied. "Yeah hit the other arm for now on. Give this one a break."

I giggled, sat down and started eating. After dinner we went to the victims house. We were looking for a giant teddy bear on the loose. "Really guys? Are you serious. These people are nuts."

Shaun laughed. "I have to agree with her guys."

Dean frowned. "Or it's serious."

"What could it be?" I asked.

Sam frowned. "With our job it could be anything."

"True." Shaun stated.

"Yeah but giant Teddy bears?" I asked.

Sam shrugged. "It's possible."

"That's a little insane Sam." I frowned.

"Yeah so are we, we search out things trying to kill and or eat us." Shaun smirked.

Ha he had a point there. "Wow Shaun for once you make sense."

"Thank you." He said then realization hit him. "Hey!" He shouted as we were walking away."

I laughed. "Wow Shaun."

We did some research and I figured something out. Shaun looked at me. Using telepathy to ask. 'Figure it out yet?'

'I think so.'

'Enlighten me.'

'So I think there is this tree like you go to it and you think of something you may want then you get it but a day later you die.'

'Wow sounds tough.'

'Yeah it does. Everyone's going to it that's the problem.'

'So where is this tree.'

'At the memorial park where people are always around.'

'Oh that's going to be a little hard to burn.'

'Yah think?'

'Yeah.'

I pulled out of the thoughts and looked at Sam and Dean. "So it's a tree whenever you want something you go there, get it, next day you drop dead."

Dean frowned. "Sounds fun."

"Yeah and you haven't heard the best part." I smiled sarcastically.

"What?" Sam asked.

"It's at a memorial park where people are always around." I frowned.

"Fan friggin tastic." Dean muttered.

I frowned and looked at Shaun. He rolled his eyes. "Well then. When do we go?" He asked.

Sam frowned. "About midnight. Maybe then no one will be there."

"Yeah I agree." I said.

"Alright." Shaun replied.

"Can we find the teddy first?" I asked with a grin.

Dean frowned. "Ha-ha you're hilarious."

I smiled. "Thanks for noticing."

At midnight we set out to find the tree. We were lucky the park was empty. This hunt was easy too easy.

'Shaun.' I said telepathically.

'Yeah?'

'This hunts a little too easy.'

'I know what you mean Nikki. You think it's a trap don't you?'

'Oh yeah big time.'

'What do you think is doing it?'

'Remember that guy that's was at the park when we passed it on our drive over here?'

'Yeah I think so.'

'Remember how he was downing all that sugar in his cakehole?'

'A trixter.'

'Bingo.'

I pulled out of our chat and looked at Sam and Dean as they approached. "Stop guys."

"What?" They asked.

I frowned. "This hunts too easy this is a trap."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Smart girl." I heard the trixters voice.

I turned and smirked at him. "Yeah you had us fooled man."

"That's what I do beautiful." He smiled looking me up and down.

Shaun scowled at him. "Don't look at my sister that way."

"Shaun, Shaun, Shaun." He tsked. "I'm surprised you didn't figure this out. With all the hunting you've been doing."

I frowned. "Hey not to be rude about interrupting or anything but killing people that's low."

He frowned. "Listen hottie. I have to have fun too you know."

Shaun growled. "That's it." He charged head first at the thing but the trixter threw him to the ground.

"That's where you'll stay." The trixter said. He turned his attention back to me.

Dean then frowned. "I can't wait too kill you."

The trixter made things pop up around us to keep the others busy so he could talk to me. "So hot stuff you got me figured out."

I nodded. "Yeah pretty much."

'What are you doing?' Shaun's voice rang in my head.

'I have it planned Shaun. I have a stake.'

'Way too go. Hurry up though I can't hold this thing off forever.'

'Sorry I'll go as fast as I can.'

When I pulled out of my thoughts the trixter was snapping his fingers in front of my eyes. "What was that?" He asked.

"What?" I asked frowning.

He shook his head. "Never mind."

I nodded. "Alright."

"So as I was saying sweet thing. You want to give me a kiss?" He asked.

I smirked. "Yeah." I lied. "I'd love that."

He licked his lips and came up to me. He leaned in to kiss and I yanked the stake out and stabbed him through the heart. He backed away dizzily. "You, you tricked me. You had it planned."

"From the moment I saw you in the park downing that sugar." I smiled.

The illusions disappeared and so did he and my stake. "Whoa Nikki how'd you know?" Dean asked.

"I' good like that." I said.

Sam smiled. "Good work."

I knew he was probably an illusion but at least I got the fake him for now. One day we'll get the real guy. We went to the hotel and got some shut eye. I had a long day so as soon as I got into the room I fell on the bed, rolled over and put my head in the pillow then fell into a deep sleep.

I was still sleeping at 9 in the morning but Shaun was up I heard him rummaging through stuff in the room. I opened my eyes slightly to look at him and see what he was doing exactly. He looked toward me and grinned. "Hey Nikki. You sleep well?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah Shaun. What are you doing?" I asked.

He frowned. "We have a new hunt."

"Really?" I asked. "We just got done with one can't you can't just spend a day with me?"

He looked at me. "I'm sorry Nick. Our job doesn't take a break."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Today it does."

Shaun frowned. "Nichole our job is not taking a break."

I frowned. "What the hell is up with you huh? I die so you go all crazy about hunting now I'm back and I feel like you don't want me here. If you don't I can leave Shaun I have no problem doing so."

Shaun ran his hand over his face. "Nikki I want you here it's just I don't know what it is. I don't know okay can we just hunt please?"

I shrugged. "Why not? Why not go out there and fucking hunt just after we got done with one last night! I mean the first day I came back a week ago, you didn't even want to spend that with me all you cared about was a hunt! Gosh Shaun why do you have to act like a moron. We both know you're a little smarter then that!"

Shaun stood up. "Fuck Nichole! You know what I was alone for 4 fucking years! Alright cut me some damn slack! I've been hunting to take away the pain I went through! So excuse me!"

"I'm back now! You shouldn't be in so much pain now! You should be happy! I mean seriously Shaun think a little! Use your brain that's why its fucking there!" I yelled.

Shaun looked at me. "Don't be such a damn bitch! Grow up a little! Think about my feelings! God I always worry about you would it kill you to care a little?! I mean fuck me!"

I rolled my eyes. "You know what you're right fuck you! Now I'm really leaving for good this time! Let's see how much fucking pain you go through now! Call me when you're not such an asshole!" I screamed as I picked up my duffle bag and threw clothes in it, then when I was done I moved towards the door.

He didn't move, didn't try to stop me as I reached the door. "Good go! But let me tell you one thing! You walk out that door right now don't you ever come back!"

I opened the door and thought for a second…

Oooo way harsh! What'd you think? Reviews? Will Nikki really leave? Does Shaun mean that? What do you think?


	12. Should I stay or should I go?

I thought for a second as I stood between my fate. Shaun's words cutting through me like broken glass after you fall out a window. If I go now I'd never see my brothers again, but if I don't Shaun and I would be mad at each other and we would always be at each others throats. I looked at him sitting on the bed starring at me with ice cold eyes, waiting to see what I chose. I looked down, it felt to me as if time slowed down and everything was moving in slow motion. I sighed as I started to close the door, I looked at Shaun his eyes starting to melt from ice into a concern state. Wait what am I doing he just told me that if I leave I should never come back. He just implied that our job is way more important then me. I shook my head opening the door and walking out slamming it closed behind me. I walked down the motel hallway, I was sad and disappointed. I could feel Shaun's emotions too. He was concerned, mad, and just plain upset. I picked up my phone and dialed a number. It rang a couple times before the person picked up. "Hello?"

I smiled hearing his voice made me melt. "Hi Joe."

There was a long pause. Then he spoke in a very low voice. "Nichole? Sweetheart is that you?"

I smiled again. "Yeah it's me. Listen, I know this is last minute but I need someone to stay with and why not you. My future husband."

There was joy in his voice. "Yeah sure. I'm in California right now though can you get here?"

I replied. "Yeah of course I can."

"Okay…" He trailed off. "Wait a minute how am I so stupid? I thought you uh, you died?"

My smile dropped into a frown. "I'll tell you about it when I get there Joe okay? It's tough to explain."

"Alright. Love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said back joy in my voice.

I got a plane ticket and flew out to California. I can sleep anywhere so a plane didn't really phase me. Not even flight attendents phased me until it was time to get off the plane. I got off with my bags and looked around the airport. I forgot to ask Joe where in California he was. I sent him a text telling him I was at the airport and I waited for him to tell me where he was. I never got a reply instead I got a picture of me looking out the airport windows. I frowned and turned around and saw Joe standing there with a grin on his face. "Joe!" I yelled running into his arms.

He picked me up and spun me around then kissed me softly. "Nikki I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" I exclaimed.

He kissed me again and he carried me bridal style to his car it was kind of cheesy but cute. I looked at him and kissed his cheek. He set me down in the front seat of his car. When he got in the other side he looked at me. "So you were going to explain?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Alright I was turned into a Zombie and my soul ended up leaving my body. I had to go to heaven, well I guess I didn't have too but who wants to become an angry spirit? So I went to heaven and I met up with my best friend Greg who died a while back. He told me I was too young to die and he tried talking to God about letting me go back. God refused multiple times saying it was my time to go, but Greg didn't back down. I told him to just let it go, I was happy to be with him again. He still didn't listen and finally he annoyed God enough…shocker right? Then after he annoyed him enough he agreed to send me back. And there wasn't even a catch."

Joe listened while I explained then he stopped at a house. "Well that is amazing, yet very odd sweetie. I never knew you could annoy God."

I nodded. "I know I didn't either. But I guess it's possible."

"Yeah so what do you think of my house?" He asked.

Joe was 21 and he was on his own now didn't like being with his parents I guess. He wanted a normal life and he got it the day he turned 18. He told me he would. "I love it, it's so you."

He smiled. "Thank you sweetie. So you still hunting?"

I shook my head. "No actually Joe I'm not. I'm done, Shaun and I have had it. We had our last fight."

Joe frowned. "You didn't tell me about this." He said as he grabbed my duffle for me and led me to his house. He unlocked the door and we went inside.

"I know." I replied sadly.

He set my duffle on the couch and sat down. "So come sit and tell me."

I nodded and walked over sitting on his lap. "So when I got home that first day Shaun didn't believe I was me and I was going to leave but I proved it to him that it was really me. That night I had a dream that Shaun was going to leave me cause he couldn't trust me and thought I was dangerous." I took a deep breath. "When I woke up it was a dream and the next week we were hunting again that whole week I didn't even get a chance to hang out with Shaun for a millisecond. We were either stuffed in a car or motel working. I found our last hunt was a trickster and I tracked him down easily. I killed him or what could have been the illusion of him and we went back to the motel for the night. By the way Shaun and I got our twin telepathy skills working. But anyway while we were at the hotel I woke up to hear Shaun rummaging through some stuff and asked what he was doing." I took another deep breath. "He said he found a new hunt and I told him I thought we should take a break just for the day so we could hang out cause we didn't get to do that yet and we blew up at each other then the last thing he said was…" I trailed off and took a long pause. "If I walk out that door not to ever come back." I whispered sadly.

Joe wrapped his hands around my waist. "Oh sweetie I'm so sorry."

I sighed. "It's not you're fault."

He replied. "I know but I can't fix it and that makes me sad."

I kissed him. "You're so sweet."

He tilted my head to look at him and his lips touched mine softly and he ran his tongue across my lips. I opened my mouth letting him in and our tongues brushed against each others a couple times. He laid me down on the couch gently and got on top of me kissing me softly and passionately, he deepened the kiss while I ran my fingers up and down his back. He ran his fingers through my hair gently while I wrapped my arms around his neck. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he smiled. "Want to go in the Jacuzzi?"

I nodded. "Sure."

I put on my swim suit and he had on his swim trunks. "You look so beautiful in that my love."

I giggled. "I love you in you're trunks you look so handsome, especially you're abs fully exposed."

He ran over and picked me up. I giggled. He kissed me softly and he set me down, we walked to the hot tub hand in hand. Then he looked at me. "Is the water warm enough?"

I dipped my hand in and smiled. "It's perfect just like you."

He smiled. "You're more perfect." He stepped into the water and sat down. "You coming in or not?" He asked playfully.

I stepped in and sat on his lap, and leaned my head on his shoulder relaxing. He placed a gentle kiss on my head and laid his chin on top of my head closing his eyes. One thing I knew was that Joe was all I hoped for in a man. He was the best thing in my life and I loved him more then the world. I don't think anything could ever tear us apart. I'm done with hunting. I'm done with my old family. Joe is my new family and I'll I know he'll stick with me forever. Joe is my knight and shining armor and as long as he's around my life will be as close as it can get to normal and perfect.

_**Meanwhile With Shaun, Dean, and Sam.**_

Shaun sat in the motel room blowing off steam. How could he say that to his sister? Was he that fucked up to really say that? Now she was gone and he knew she was probably never going to come back. He hadn't meant what he said, but it was said and done and he can't take it back. He decided to let her go for a while, when she's ready she'll come back. He hoped she would come back. There was knock at his hotel room door and Shaun groaned. "Yeah?"

Dean replied. "Come on, get Nikki, and lets go."

Shaun opened the door. "About that."

Dean looked behind him. "Where's Nikki?"

Shaun looked down. "I made a huge mistake."

Sam came up and looked at him. "What's wrong Shaun?"

Dean frowned. "What did you do Shaun?"

Shaun looked up at him holding back tears. "We had a big fight and I said some things I really didn't mean to say."

"Like what?" Sam asked."Like I told her if she walks out that door, to never come back." Shaun said guilt in his voice.

"You did what?!" Dean shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Shaun yelled. "I didn't mean to. I was so pissed and she just kept throwing punches so I threw them harder alright? I'm truly sorry I didn't mean any of it. Honest Dean I didn't."

Sam shook his head. "Well you shouldn't be telling Dean that."

Shaun frowned. "How am I supposed to apologize she'll never talk to me again."

"You don't know that." Sam said. "I talk to my dad and he told me that. I mean we were never close anyway and were not close now thanks to that. But Shaun I forgave him and Nikki is our little sister she'll forgive you. You just need to give her some time and space."

"You're right Sam." Shaun said.

Dean shook his head clearly pissed. "I can't believe you Shaun."

Shaun sighed. "I'm sorry I really am."

"Don't tell me that." Dean told him.

Shaun grabbed his duffle bag. "Well I'll give her some space. Come on lets go."

They went off to the next hunt. This one was with an evil spirit. Shaun wasn't really in the game that night. The spirit through him into the wall hard. "Shaun!" Dean yelled.

The ghost took advantage of Shaun being down. He brought a table down on his stomach and Shaun passed out. "Dean, Shaun's hurt!" Sam yelled.

"Get him out of here Sam!" Dean yelled.

The spirit came at Dean and he swung his pure iron crowbar at it and it disappeared. Sam lifted the table off of Shaun and picked him up. Sam may have been tall and gangly but he was still strong enough to carry people. Hell if he carried Dean out of a building there's no reason he couldn't carry Shaun. "Shaun." Sam said as put him in the back seat.

Shaun opened his eyes slightly. "What the hell happened?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

Sam frowned. "The spirit got you pretty damn good Shaun."

Shaun lifted his shirt and say the bruise. "Aw Fuck this hurts."

Dean ran out of the house. "I found where the bones are. We better hurry."

As Dean drove, Shaun groaned in the backseat. "Are we almost there?" He asked.

Dean frowned. "Yeah hold on Shaun."

They salted and burned the bones and got back to the hotel to fix Shaun up. Shaun sat on the bed with an ice pack on his stomach. "Shaun you were pretty of mark tonight." Sam told him.

"Sam's right." Dean agreed.

Shaun sighed. "I know it's because I'm worried about Nikki."

"Well Shaun she's fine. I know she is, or she would have called by now." Sam said looking at Shaun.

"Will you guys get me a beer?" Shaun asked.

Dean tossed him a beer and frowned. "You know you're still too young to drink."

"Yeah so eat me." Shaun groaned.

"Sorry dude I don't play on that field." Dean smirked.

"Ha-ha." Shaun stated sarcastically as he took a swig of his beer.

Sam frowned. "Wow you too. Wow."

Dean smiled. "Oh come on Sam you know you want this."

Shaun let out a pained laugh. "Ha-ha. Ow."

"Serves you right." Sam said. "And oh Dean you're so clever."

Shaun fell asleep and had a restless sleep.

Dean fell asleep peacefully.

Sam slept fine too.

_**Back with Nikki and Joe.**_

We finally got out of the hot tub after a couple hours. "Are you hungry sweetie?" Joe asked.

I nodded. "Yeah sort of."

Joe smiled. "Alright well I will make you're favorite meal."

"Which is?" I asked with a smiled.

"Chicken Alfredo with creamy parmesan sauce and a hint of garlic." He said with a grin.

"Wow you know me so well. Do you want help?" I asked.

He shook his head. "But you can help me with dessert later."

I nodded. "Alright. What do I do then?"

He chuckled. "Well if you want I have a television, or a computer, magazines, pool, video games, books, and much more."

I laughed. "Boys and there toys."

He grinned at kissed my lips softly. "Yeah, so go do something and I will call you when I am done."

I smiled. "Okay."

I went outside and jumped in the pool. The water was freezing and I yelped in low voice so Joe didn't hear. I stayed in my one spot for the longest time. Shaun would think I'm odd because I hate lakes, rivers, oceans, and anything big like that, but I can stand pools they don't bother me.

_I only hate those things because I was 8 at the time and our puppy spunky went to swim in a giant lake. I didn't know how to swim at the time and I didn't know the thing was filled with alligators or piranhas. Spunky jumped in and I thought he couldn't swim so when I went to get him I fell in after him. I started flailing my arms around and I was bobbing under the water every few seconds. "Shaun!" I yelled. I heard Spunky whimper and looked behind me. He was so far away from me and I saw a lumpy dark greenish brownish back of a crocodile. I flailed my arms more as I saw eyes. "Shaun! Help me! Shaun!" I figured Shaun wasn't there as I took a deep breath and went under the water and started to sink. I saw a fish maybe a little smaller then my foot and it had very large teeth. I saw the other animal getting closer. I kicked and flailed and my lungs ached for air. I opened my mouth and inhaled water. I was drowning and the things opened there mouths. The crocodile got my arm and bit down, the other thing I was sure was a piranha bit into my leg. I started to lose conciseness, then I felt my arm get grabbed and someone pulling me up. The crocodile let my arm go, and I was pulled onto the dock. I coughed and then cried, my arm and leg hurt. "Shaun." I whimpered. _

Yeah so you can tell I am never going near those again let alone in them. I'm so happy here with Joe. I mean I finally know what normal is and that makes me at ease. "Nichole, honey you ready to eat?"

I hoped out of the pool. "Yeah." I walked in and smiled. "Mmm. Smells great!"

He hugged my waist. "Good. Lets sit down and eat."

We ate and talked and laughed about all the funny things that we did with our families. "Joe?"

He looked at me. "Yeah sweetheart?"

I frowned. "Do you ever miss you're family?"

He sighed. "Sometimes but not all the time. They are still my family but I found a better thing to do with my life."

I smiled. "Yeah."

After dinner we went to Joe's movie room and watched a scary movie. I laid in Joe's embrace and we watched the movie together. I would jump and he'd let out a silent chuckle and hug me tighter.

I fell asleep in his embrace. He fell asleep too I'm guessing because I heard his breathing calm. I smiled up at him when I opened my eyes in the middle of the night.

Yup this is my new life I have no intention of ever hunting or going back to my old life again. I love my life as a normal person. I was safe with Joe and we were a perfect couple with our whole lives ahead of us. Were going to get married and were going to start a family. That's at least what I am aiming for. Hopefully we'll get to do that.

'Goodnight Shaun. I forgive you and I love you.' I whispered in my head before falling into a peaceful sleep.

Reviews?

What do you think?

Will Nikki have the dream life she's wanting?

Or will she get thrown right back into hunting with her brothers?

I'm curious as to what you think will happen so comment please!!!!


	13. Shaun follows advice?

***7 months later***

Shaun lay in bed not being able to sleep, he heard a dull whisper in his head almost every night, he couldn't quite make it out though. He did know though that Nichole had said something in his head. He sat up and looked around for his cell phone. He had to call her, he had to apologize for pushing her away, he needs her and he can't lose her like this again. He skimmed through his phone and when he saw her name he pressed the call button, the phone rang once, twice, and on the third ring it went to voicemail. Shaun was so upset he didn't know what to do with his new sad pathetic life. Shaun looked at Sam and Dean, both slept peacefully, but then again why wouldn't they? They weren't the ones who pushed Nichole away to the point where she left. He got up and grabbed his jacket, he was going to the bar to drown in alchol. When he got to the bar, he had three drinks. Just as he was about to have another drink a young blonde woman sat next to him. "Hello." She spoke like an angel, not looking at him though.

He looked at her and smiled not even close to drunk. "Hi."

She looked over at him when he looked away. "I know what you're going through." She says.

Shaun gave her a confused look. "Excuse me?"

The girl looked at him, her blue eyes shimmering. "I know what your going through."

"How?" Shaun asked. "You don't even know me."

The girl smiled sadly. "No, but I do know you're running away from your own problems."

Shaun nodded, she did have a point. "Yeah so. What's it to you?"

"Do you want some help?" She asked.

Shaun shook his head. "Nope, I don't take advice from anyone, especially strangers."

The girl looked down. "I'm Becca."

"Well nice to meet you Becca. I'm Shaun." Shaun introduced himself.

Becca's eyes twinkled. "Now we aren't strangers anymore."

Shaun laughed. "I guess."

Becca giggled. "Want advice?"

Shaun shrugged. "I guess it couldn't hurt. Whaddya got?"

Becca gave him a small smile. "Don't run away, face the problem, running away creates a whole new set of problems."

"What if the problems me?" Shaun asked.

Becca frowned. "You fix yourself. If you yourself creates the problem, change it. It's hard but whatever you're doing can be avoided. Trust me."

Shaun smiled. "I guess you have a point."

Becca gave him pitiful eyes. "You're really worried aren't you?"

Shaun shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Becca sighed. "Is it a girl?"

Shaun bit his lip nodding. "It's my baby sister."

Becca frowned. "Go to her. That's all you can do."

"But she hates me." Shaun argued.

"A little sister always loves her brother, no matter what." Becca said before getting up and walking to the door. "Remember that."

Shaun watched her leave thinking of how strange she was, but also about how right she had been. He quickly went to the motel, and grabbed the impala's keys from Dean's coat pocket. He linked the GPS in Nichole's phone and when he got the coordinates he began driving. When he had found out she was in California, he had realized he couldn't drive there. Dean would kill him, but he left the impala at the airport and boarded the plane, he was changing Nichole's mind and he was changing it now.

_**Nikki's P.O.V.**_

"Joe I love you so much." I said and kissed him.

He kissed me back deeper though. "I love you my Nikkibear."

Joe proposed to me and I was so happy, the ring looked too expensive though, but Joe had refused to take it back and get a cheeper one. I loved him more then anything, I haven't thought about hunting or anything these past 7 months. Well I did think about Shaun, I wondered how he was doing, I always whispered a goodnight in my head for him. I hoped he got them but theres always a possibility he didn't. He probably didn't care either.

"Joe?" I called.

He smiled at me from the kitchen. "Sweetheart."

I looked at him. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too." He smiled widely.

I heard my phone ring today but I hadn't checked it at all, me and Joe have been busy hanging out, so while he was making dinner I decided to check my phone. I saw Shaun's name, I was confused. Shaun hasn't called me in 7 months but he's calling now? How did that make sense. Why would he call now? I decided to find out, I called his cell but unfortunetly he didn't pick up. I didn't leave a message, I didn't feel I should.

"Joeybear!" I yelled.

"Nikkibear!" He yelled back.

"Shaun called me." I said walking into the kitchen.

Joe smiled. "That's good. Did you call back?"

"How is that good?" I asked.

Joe frowned. "It's good, cause it means he is thinking of you, which I know he always does."

I shrugged. "I called him back but he didn't answer me."

Joe looked at me. "Maybe he's busy. It happens."

I nodded. "Yeah, thats why I left in the first place."

Joe looked at me and kissed my head. "I understand."

I smiled. "I knew you would."

"I always do." He replied.

"You're perfect." I whispered.

He laid his head on mine. "No you are."

I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you more." He answered.

I giggled. "You always have to do that don't you?"

He laughed. "You love it."

I hugged him. "That I do Joe, that I do."

I heard a voice in my head suddenly. 'You rang?'

I replied. 'You rang first.'

'Yeah, I guess I did.'

'What did you want?'

'To apologize.'

'Really? It took you this long to want to apologize to me?'

'I'm sorry, I wanted to call. I just, I just couldn't.'

'Why's that?' I asked.

'Because I thought you may have hated me.'

'I don't hate you. I hate that hunting was more important then me.'

'Those are you're words Nikki. Not mine.'

'Well Shaun you implied it.'

'Whatever.'

'See then you push me away more. This is why I left.'

After that I heard nothing but Joe's voice in my ear. "Hey you okay?"

I shook my head and looked at him. "I'm sorry what?"

"I said are you okay?" He asked again.

I smiled. "Oh uhm, yes I'm fine."

He kissed my cheek. "Okay angel."

We had dinner and then we watched a romantic comedy together. I loved Joe, I loved his arms. This was the perfect life.

Little did I know it was all about to change in one night.

Oooooooo

What's going to happen?

Comments?

Reviews?


	14. Joe's Dilemma

Joe and I just spending the day together was so much. Some things are just meant to be and that's me and Joe. I loved him more then I ever loved someone. I found him and we were perfect soul mates. I had this horrible feeling though, it felt as though any second all this would slip from my fingers. I hoped that wouldn't happen but then again I can't shake this horrible feeling. "Joe." I whispered as I woke up.

He sat up and his eyes were yellow, I backed away. "Very soon darling, you will realize why you have that feeling."

I shook my head. "Get away from my fiancé."

I shot up in my bed and Joe wrapped his arms around me. "Hey baby? You okay?"

I looked at him, I could feel the sweat falling down my face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry didn't mean to wake you."

He hugged me tightly. "It's alright sweetie, everything's fine okay?"

I looked at him, a flash of yellow went through his eyes. I gulped. "Yeah."

The next morning my phone rang. I picked it up and right away I heard Shaun's frantic voice. "Get out of the house, with Joe as fast as you can! Run!"

I didn't question him, I grabbed Joe and pulled him out of the bed and began running. He yawned. "Whaaa? What's going on?"

"We have to get out of here!" I yelled.

I was almost at the door when I got thrown into a wall, Joe too. "Nichole!" Joe yelled.

"Joe!" I yelled back.

"Hey there pretty boy." We both heard a voice.

We looked over at the demon and Joe yelled. "What the hell do you want!"

Wow, Joe never cursed ever. That shocked me a little bit. "Me, he wants me." I looked down.

"Very good darling. You can come to me without a fight, or I kill him and you come with me by force." He explained.

I looked at Joe, he shook his head. "No."

I looked at the demon. "Alright. You got me. Take me."

The demon smiled. "Very nice choice. Say goodbye to your boyfriend."

Joe looked at me. What the demon doesn't know is, now that I'm back from heaven, I'm a sort of angel. I have powers you couldn't imagine. If a demon tried to take me to hell a bright light would flash and they would be fried, so would any human around them. I walked over and whispered. "Run! Go outside and run!"

He shook his head. "Not without you."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Go for me!" I said.

He shook his head once more. "No I won't."

"Joe please. I'm begging you." I begged.

The demon frowned. "Tick tock…time to go!"

I winked at Joe. "Let him go."

The demon let him fall to the floor, and he looked at me. "I love you." Then he ran.

I walked over to the demon. "I'm ready."

Suddenly in my head I heard. 'Are you out? I see Joe…where are you?!"

'Not now Shaun.'

'Your inside aren't you?'

'I am.'

'Are you insane?'

'Calm down.'

The demon smiled. "Let's go."

He grabbed on to my arm and his smile turned into a frown. My frown turned into a smirk. "Thought you caught me didn't you?"

"You can't be." He mumbled.

"Oh, trust me. I am." I smiled. Suddenly the bright light flashed through the house. When it was done shining I opened my eyes. The demon was vaporized, I walked outside with my arms crossed and saw Joe laying his head on his car window. Shaun looking down, I smiled. "Hey guys."

Joe and Shaun looked up with wide eyes. "Nichole." They said shocked.

I smiled and they both ran up and hugged me tight. "Guys, guys, I'm fine let me breathe."

Joe let go and kissed me, while Shaun kissed my forehead and hugged my waist. "You had me so worried." They both yelled.

I looked at them. "I'm fine. Thanks for warning me Shaun, if you hadn't Joe may not have made it out."

Joe looked at me. "It wouldn't matter, if I didn't have you."

Shaun nodded. "I agree."

I smiled. "You guys are the absolute best."

A week later, Shaun convinced me and Joe to start hunting again. So Joe, Shaun, Dean, Sam, and I were all stuffed in a car. I sat in the middle, and fell asleep on Joe everyday. His heartbeat was just so steady and so calming.


	15. He's back!

_Cramped in the car was something I hated most, especially when I was in a fight with Dean, Sam, or Shaun. Joe and me never got into any fights, he's the one for me and who knows what my life would be like without him. I looked at him asleep against the window, his beautiful slumber, he looked oh so peaceful. Dean was driving he looked annoyed as always, Sam on his laptop doing research for some stupid hunt, and Shaun had his music playing up full blast. I sighed I was the only person in this damn car not doing something, that kind of sucks. Why was I the only one bored out of my mind. I'm sure we all were but I was most bored. "Shaun." I said elbowing him in the side._

_He popped his ear bud out of his left ear. "What?"_

_I frowned. "You're so very pleasant."_

"_I'm mad at you remember?" He said with a groan._

_I frowned. "Shaun, that's a stupid fight. Can't you just let it go?"_

_Shaun shrugged. "I guess, but no more itching powder in my underpants."_

_I giggled. "Deal."_

_He rolled his eyes. "So really what did you want?"_

_I shrugged. "I'm bored. Do something to stop the boredom Shaun."_

_Shaun sighed. "Uhm, how about we play who can stay quiet the longest?"_

"_Let's not and say we did." I replied._

_Shaun laughed. "Alright. Well sweetie I don't know what you can do. How about you take a nap?"_

_I looked out the window. "Yeah alright." _

_I laid down on Shaun's chest and closed my eyes listening to his breathing pattern. "Close your eyes and calm yourself, now dream, sweet innocent dreams."_

_I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, then I fell into a deep sleep, one that no one could pull someone out of. _

_I was walking into an abandoned building and looked around me everything was pitch black. I kept walking into the darkness and then there was a loud bang, I jumped out of my skin and screamed, of course no one was there so no one could help me. I tried to turn back but something drew me in closer, closer, closer. It wanted me to be there. I kept walking deeper, farther into the darkness of the building, I went through a doorway and the door slammed behind me. I turned around and tried to get out the door but it was locked. I pounded on the door, I screamed, I yelled. "Oh darling. There's no way out of this nightmare."_

_I turned around. All I could see was a pair of yellow eyes starring at me. "W-w-what do you want?" I asked looking at them._

"_You thought you got rid of me? Well too bad you didn't know I could still lurk around in your dreams." The demon wore a smirk as the room lit up some._

"_But, you, you…I killed you, you son of a bitch." I gritted my teeth. _

"_You thought." He smiled._

"_Please, just leave me alone." I pleaded._

"_Oh now you ask nicely?" He laughed._

_I sighed. "Please, just go away."_

"_It doesn't work that way." He said walking up to me and caressing my cheek._

_I slapped his hand away. "Fuck you!"_

_He tossed me into the door. "Gladly, now you listen to me you little bitch, I control your nightmare. I can kill you in your own head if I wanted too." _

_I looked away. "But you can't. You forget. I am way more powerful then you are."_

_He took a knife out your trench coat. "This knife is more powerful then you could ever imagine to be." He said moving the sharp edge down my cheek._

"_Stop.' I yelled. _

_He took the knife up and down my arms. Every cut I felt, every little pain I endorsed I felt._

_**Shaun's P. O. V.**_

I was sitting in the car listening to my headphones, Nikki asleep on my chest, Joe was slowly waking up. He looked at me and smiled. "Hey."

I nodded towards him. "Hi, she's all tuckered out finally." I said looking down at her.

Joe ran his fingers through her hair gently. "Yeah, how long's it been?"

I shrugged. "A few days, she's been avoiding sleep and I don't think she'll be up for a little while."

Joe smiled. "Yeah, I'm just happy she's resting up."

I replied. "Same here. Dean when will we be at the hotel."

Dean looked back at me. "We'll be there in a few, Sam got the low down for the new hunt and we shouldn't be long."

I nodded and Joe smiled. "Thanks Dean."

Dean nodded. "Don't mention it pretty boy."

Joe laughed. "I must be very pretty."

Dean smirked. "Not as pretty as me."

I felt something wetting my shirt and I looked down for a second, and I saw blood flowing from a cut on Nikki's arm. "Shit!" I exclaimed lifting Nikki gently into my lap. "Nikki!" I yelled.

Joe looked over and saw the blood flowing. "Whoa! What the hell?!" He yelled pulling his shirt off and wrapping it around the cut that seemed to go right down her arm. "How the hell did this happen?!"

"Dean pull over!" I yelled as I saw a cut forming on her other arm.

Dean hit the breaks and stopped the car looking back at us. "What happened?" He asked looking at her arms.

"I don't know!" I yelled shaking her. "Nikki! Nikki! Wake up!" I screamed.

Joe was helping me shake her. "Nichole! Come on baby wake up!"

She wouldn't wake up and I slowly saw a cut forming on her cheek. "Dean drive! Hurry we need water! Ice cold water!"

Dean drove as fast as he could and when he got to the hotel he quickly kicked in a door. "Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!"

Joe ran in and put ice cold water on. I put Nikki under it and after a few seconds she shrieked and her eyes opened. "Nikki!" I yelled pulling her into my lap. "Nikki hold on a second, hold on. Don't move."

Joe gently cleaned her cuts up and when he was done he looked at her. "You okay baby?"

Nichole just looked at him. I looked down at her. "Sweetie say something."

"He was after me Shaun! He was after me!" She yelled hiding her head in my chest.

I frowned. "Who was Nick? Who was?"

"The yellow eyed demon." She whispered.

I looked at Joe and I knew we had a problem.

Ouuuuu. What do you think?

Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been busy.


	16. Aftermath

Poor Nikki, this can't be happening what the hell did she do? Why was the yellow eyed demon after her? Can't he just be an ordinary fucking creature and find someone else to mess with. I looked at Joe, from his expression, I knew we were thinking the same thing. Sadly, I had no clue what to do. I should know what to do though. I'm her big brother, Sam and Dean had worried expressions on their faces. I finally broke the silence. "What the hell are we gonna do?"

Dean shook his head. "Research, lot's of research."

Sam nodded. "We'll get this taken care of. Trust us."

Joe looked at them. "Want me to help."

Dean glared at him. "I think we'll manage."

I looked at him. "Hey Dean back off, Joe didn't do nothing to you."

"Whatever." Came Dean's reply as he headed to the door.

Sam gave an apologetic look and followed Dean out the door. I looked at Joe. "He don't mean nothing by it Joe, let it go."

Joe nodded and knelt down. "Hey Nick..."

Nikki looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Hey Joey."

Joe kissed her cheek. "We're going to fix this. I promise."

I held her tighter. "And I swear."

A while passed and Nikki had fully calm down and was just sitting on the bed watching t.v, stupid boring televison wasn't going to help, I hate television, it rots peoples brains. If you really think about it you can figure that out no sweat, ust like video games fry your brain. I glanced at Joe, he was sitting at a table in the room, he was searching through books and looking at his phone every so often, and smiling. Nikki looked over and giggled at his shocked expression. "Joe!"

Joe looked up and saw her grinning and shook his head. "Naughty."

I looked up feeling out of the loop. "What the hell are you two doing? Sexting?"

Nichole laughed at me. "Maybe."

"Better not be. I will not hesitate to strangle you Joe." I said giving him an icy glare.

He gulped and nodded. "Don't worry, I don't think like that."

"Dude, I don't believe that." I replied. "I'm a boy to you know..." I trailed off.

Nikki gasped. "No way Shaun, all these years I thought you were my sister."

I looked at her. "Oh ha ha ha, very funny, you should be a comedian."

"I know." She smirked.

Joe smiled and rolled his eyes. "You two are both funny."

"Thank you." We said at the same time.

Joe and Nichole went back to what they were doing and I was just in my own little world thinking, thinking of how to stop this. I finally had something. It was pretty drastic, but if it meant keeping my sister safe. I was going to do it.

**Sorry it's short, but...**

**What do you think he's going to do? **

**Review if you want more...**

**If not, then I guess I won't do a marathon... (:**


	17. If I'd only seen it comin'

I knew what I had to do, it didn't matter what anyone else thought, it only mattered what I thought. I was going to do this, if it was the last thing I did. If it meant me dying for my sister, hell I'd do it in a heartbeat, if thats what it took to keep her safe. I knew Nichole wouldn't agree with me on this, so that's why I decided I wouldn't tell her about it. Being a winchester though, means, we risk our lives to keep our family safe. That's a tough situation though, if you really think hard about it. I mean, we're our own weakness. Nichole's my weakness, and I'm hers. Just like Dean is Sam's weakness, vise versa for Dean. That was the one thing I hated and loved about us. We love each other so much, we weren't afraid to give our own lives. That however, comes with quite a few consquences. I looked at Joe who was lying on the bed next to Nikki, she was resting her head on his chest and just listening to his heart beat away, he had his eyes closed and was breathing softly. I knew he must've been asleep and thats what Nikki had been aiming for. Joe has difficulty sleeping sometimes so I figured she wanted him to be asleep and stay asleep. I didn't want her asleep though. I'd rather her stay up all night and day for a couple weeks, but I couldn't let her do that. She'll have poor health and she'd pass out in abyss. I sighed and rolled over on my stomach, my spikey bangs fell over my face. Nichole still couldn't believe I dyed my hair black, I smiled at that, she always looked at it and shook her head. We didn't look too much like twins now, considering I'm mega taller and muscular, she was short. I laughed silently and looked over at her once again, yep people wouldn't ask us if we were twins anymore. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the pillow, boy I was tired, real tired. I couldn't sleep though, I thought as I forced my eyes open I had to make sure I stayed awake. I looked at Nikki, and my eyes drooped.

She looked over at me, concern in her eyes. "Shaun, you should get some rest."

I shook my head and sat up. "I have to make sure, that you stay awake." I replied with a yawn and a stretch.

She rolled her eyes. "Shaun, I'll be fine, just take a nap, besides, Joe will be up with me. I promise."

I laid down on the bed again and looked at her. "You sure?" I asked, my eyes drooping again.

She smiled at me. "Of course I'm sure. Sleep."

That was the last thing I heard before I fell into a deep sleep...

_When I woke up a while later, I was in a dark room, alone, it was storming outside. Where was everyone? I asked myself as I lifted myself on my elbows and squinted, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the darkness long enough for me to find a light. I finally found one and turned it on, I winced at the bright light shining around the room. There was no one here. I got up off the bed and went into the bathroom and did some business, when I was done, I pulled my pants back up, zipped my zipper up and buttoned my jeans. Then I yawned and looked in the mirror. I washed my hands and splashed cold water on my face, then I heard the hotel room door open and muffled voices. "Guys." I said walking out of the bathroom. When I got out there however, there was no there. I shook my head confused. What was going on? I walked over to the door and it was locked. What the? I thought again. I heard the muffled voices outside the door. "Hey!" I shouted. "Whoever is out there can you open the door?" _

_"Hello Shaun." I heard a whisper in my ear and hot breath on my neck. _

_I turned around and saw the yellow eyed demon in front of me. "What do you want? Where's my sister and brothers? Where's Joe?"_

_He laughed and shook his head. "Don't you get it? You're dreaming."_

_I laid my head against the door. "Ah, that makes more sense."_

_He sat down on the bed and looked at me. "So you were thinking about me huh?"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Not really, I've been thinking a lot about everything, so you're just somewhere in the mix of it."_

_He smiled again. "I heard your thoughts pretty boy, you really think you can do, what you think you can do?"_

_I gave him a confused glance. "Sure."_

_He snorted and his body racked with evil laughter. "Well son, what if I don't want you?"_

_"You take me anyway. I want my sister, out of your reach." I said firmly. _

_"You winchesters, and the way you sacrifice yourself. It's getting real old kid." The demon said with a sigh._

_"Yeah, well for the longest I can remember my sister has been the only family I protected, loved, cared for, and trusted." I replied._

_"Do you know what it will do if she finds out what you're planning?" He asked. _

_"She doesn't have to." I said in a stern voice._

_He stood up. "But she will!" He said loudly._

_"Not if you keep your damn trap shut." I growled._

_"Oh..." He shook his head with a chuckle. "You know me Shaun, I have loose lips."_

_I pushed him into the wall. "Let me do this."_

_"I think I'll give you time to think about this, in the mean time...I think you should watch your sisters back." He said giving me a wicked smile._

****

Suddenly I felt myslef being jerked awake. "Shaun!"

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Nichole standing over me a worried expression on her face. "Wha...what's wrong Nick?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

She sat down and looked into my eyes. "You, you, I think you were having a nightmare."

I shook my head with a yawn. "Nah, I wasn't, why do you say that?"

"You were mumbling and shaking, it seemed pretty intense." She said slowly.

I sat up and looked at her. "Well I'm fine sweetie. I really am. I don't even remember what I was dreaming about."

She put her hand on my shoulder and kissed my cheek. "You sure?"

I looked at her and smiled. "I'm sure."

She gave me a halfhearted smile and laid back on the bed, while I went to the bathroom and splashed water on my face. I looked in the mirror and saw the yellow eyed demon, instead of my reflection, I flinched and he winked. His voice echoed in my mind. "Better watch your sisters back."

I walked out of the bathroom. "Hey Nick, you hungry?"

She nodded and stood up. "Where do you want to go?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I dunno that diner down the street I guess. Wake sleeping beauty." I said referring to Joe who was snoring loudly.

Nichole walked over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips and his eyes opened as he pulled her down on top of him and kissed her deepening it. I made a gagging sound and walked out the door, after 5 minutes they came out holding hands and Joe smiled at me. "Hey man."

"Hey sugar lips." I smirked.

"That's not funny." Nichole said.

I laughed. "It's a little funny."

About a week ago, on a hunt, Joe was out with Nichole at the donut shop and they were making out behind the rack of donuts, figuring they wouldn't get caught and they could find clues about the hunt later, so as they were making out, Joe pushed Nikki into the rack, kinda hard. The rack crashed on the other side and Joe fell on top of her and powdered sugard covered them both. I was just walking in there and found them and I had a good long laugh about it. Joe was so embarrassed and Nichole just gave me a glare. I told Joe he couldn't wash the powder off, he'd have to lick it off, and he believed me. Nichole then slapped me real hard and well Joe went into the shower. It'd be a whole hell of a lot funny if Dean and Sam had been there. It was better to see in person.

Any way, we got to the diner and Joe had a pigment of pink on his cheeks. Nichole kissed his cheek. "Don't worry baby. Shaun won't make fun of you no more."

Joe smiled and kissed her lips. I once again gagged. "Ew." I said simply.

"Oh please." Nichole rolled her eyes. "You do that and other things with random blonde bimbos at bars."

I smiled. "Yeah but I get 250 a night for it." I winked.

It was her turn to gag. "Ewww! Shaaaaaun! That's disguisting."

I laughed and looked at my menu. "Oh you know you'd totally do me, if you weren't my sister."

She looked at Joe and shook her head. "Ignore him."

I chuckled and when the waitress came over she smiled at me. "What can I get you honey?"

I smirked. "How about you?"

She twirled her hair and leaned over, her cleavage was showing and her top was tight. "Well hmm, that sounds fair?"

Nichole put her hand in front of the girls face. "Hey, how bout you take our orders. My brother is gay anyway."

My eyes widened and I shook my head and the waitress sighed. "All the cute good looking ones are, what can I get y'all?"

"Sprite." Nichole said.

"Coke." Joe followed along.

She looked at me, and I shook my head. "Listen, I'm not gay."

She leaned down. "Ah, honey you ain't gotta lie to me. I'm okay with it, you are mighty cute though. I hope you make a man proud someday, now what can I get you?"

"He'll have a sprite." Nichole answered for me.

When she left, I glared at Nikki. "You're a bitch."

"Hey, I care about you, you don't need bimbos. Find a nice girl, who actually dresses nice, and cares about her body." She said looking at the menu.

I sighed loudly. "That's not for you to decide."

"It is brother dear. Now quit being a sassy mouth and pick something to order." She replied, Joe chuckled.

We ordered our meals and sat there for a while waiting, Joe and Nichole were in their own little world, while I was thinking about my dream. Suddenly a voice rang in my head.

'You thinking about your nightmare?' It was Nichole, telepathy was good at times.

'How'd you know?'

'Bro you can't lie to me and you know it.'

'I guess, you're right.'

'So what was it about?'

'The yellow eyed demon.'

Nicholes eyes widened and she looked at me. 'Are you serious? Why didn't you tell me?'

'Don't need you worrying.'

'I am.'

'Nikki, seriously don't worry.'

'Alright, I'll try.'

Our food came and we finished eating about an hour and a half later. Nichole was real tired by the time we got back to the car. I looked at her. "Hey you can't sleep."

She nodded and her eyes drooped some. "I can't help it Shaun, I'm tired."

Joe shook her awake. "He's right Nick."

She nodded her head and kept her eyes open. I was almost at the hotel, I would have made it too, if I'd seen that semi...

**What do you think will happen?**

**Want more?**

**Read and Review (:**


	18. Is life worth living?

I would have made it to the hotel if I had only seen that semi. I was tired, we all were. That semi crashed into us and our car flipped over and spun around a couple times while we were upside down. When we stopped spinning I looked around me, Joe was unconcious and Nichole, where was she? I groaned and tried to get my seatbelt off, it wouldn't budge for me. I think I always carry a blade, I searched my pockets and found it, cutting through the seatbelt I tried to move around more to find Nichole and Joe, my eye was half closed because I got hit with the damaged mirror, it was no wonder why I couldn't see anyone around me. I worried more about the two of them then myself.

"Nick!" I called, looking around the car and searching for her. I couldn't find her.

"Shaun, I'm over here." She coughed and her voice cracked.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I was groggy and I was tired, that hit must have really messed my head up.

I didn't hear anything back from her on if she was okay or not. At that moment, I didn't care. I laid my head on the seat and closed my eyes, I promised myself I was only going to rest my eyes for a moment, but I ended up losing conciousness like Joe and Nick. I couldn't believe how white it was when I opened my eyes again, there were flowers around me in a meadow. This wasn't the hospital, I looked down at my body and I was...naked? What in the world was I doing in a meadow naked? I hoped no one would see me like this. I heard some humming and covered up my man parts before I saw a beautiful girl come in, my eyes were glued to her bare chest and she giggled.

"Hi, Shaun." She said with a widespread grin.

"H..h..hi." I replied awe-struck at her beauty.

She moved my hand out of the way of my penis and I gasped. She smiled and looked down at it. "It's wonderful." She told me and kissed me with passion.

"Who..who are you?" I asked her, my eyes were wide and looked at her, reaching my hand up to stroke her cheek softly.

"I'm Hailie." She said and moved her kisses down my body.

"Oh? Okay Hailie, then I would like to know, why you are touching my body and kissing me." I said to her with a smile. I didn't mind the attention but I was concerned as to who this beautiful woman was.

Her eyes looked up and she smiled at me. She stood up licking her lips. "Did you not want me kissing and touching you? I'm sure you don't remember me, but I remember you."

I tilted my head and looked over her features. "Hailie..hmm.." I thought about it and I couldn't place her name or her face.

"We had a night back in Tulsa, then you had to up and leave. I was in a bad hurricane wreck and I ended up dying." She said with a smile on her face.

"Hailie?" I asked in shock. "But if you died, does this mean..." I trailed off.

"No, Shaun you have a choice. You can stay with me, where its safe and you will never have another worry, or you can go back and keep living in danger and fear." She grabbed my hand squeezing it. "Please, I want you here. Don't go back. Stay with me."

Will he stay with her?

Find out soon.


End file.
